To Boldly Go: A Naruto-Star Trek Epic
by BigBonedNinja
Summary: Planet ELEMENT is dying, the Shinobi seek radical help. What can they do when the very Prime Directive of the Federation prevents them from interfering? Find a Loophole. Watch as Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and eventually Sasuke learn just how to make it in a technologically advanced universe while trying to save their world. Multi-Trek Crossover. #ReturnOfJiraiya
1. Chapter 1

I was Highly inspired by CmartinHFD and samuraipanda85's Naruto and Sakura's Five Year Mission. Base story idea to have two Konoha shinobi was theirs, and even the name of the planet. It is used with permission. :) Big differences with this however are that I will be keeping cannon couples as I love them. I don't think I will have it be far past Shippuden however. I didn't pay enough attention to Bolt, Himawari, and Sarada to feel as if I could do them justice.

* * *

Now,

I don't own the Naruto or Star Trek Franchise. I am just borrowing them for this fic. LoL.

* * *

 **To Boldly Go: A Naruto/Star Trek Epic**

It's been two weeks since our journey began. Two weeks since I put off becoming hokage for another five years. All for the sake of extra-planetary peace accords which could potentially save my very world," Naruto pondered as he stared out of the view port of his and his wife's quarters aboard the Federation Flagship, the USS Enterprise. His wife placed her soft loving hands on his face and drew him in for a kiss. A kiss drawn from such a well of love that Naruto's attention could not be anywhere but with Hinata. As their lips finally parted, he realized that no matter how much he missed his friends back home, he'd made the right decision. The world had all but become one single government under the Ninja Alliance with leadership shifting every four years or so between the Kage. So Naruto knew very well how important it was for him to succeed in representing his planet well. If all went accordingly... They would be inducted into the United Federation of Planets, and granted full citizenship. With all of the former daimyo's dead, things just fell into place. No money changing hands. No back pocket peddling. Maybe the time for everlasting peace was truly at hand.

* * *

Flashback, Two weeks prior, newly rebuilt office of the Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Uzumaki-Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha-Sakura stood at attention before the hokage. He, the hokage placed his hands in a seal which activated silencing tags around the room. Before he began to speak, Naruto glanced around and placed his hand up to forgo any speech. He stomped his foot on the ground with a specific chakra pulse which revealed an invisible shinobi. Before said shinobi had time to react, Hinata was in front of him, and thrust her palm forward, but was stopped by a simple command from her hokage.

"Hold. I forget just how good team Perseverance is sometimes. He is my personal guard and an old friend of our last incarnation of team seven before Sasuke's return."

Much to the surprise of said Shinobi, Naruto pulled him down and into a hug. "Sai, you bastard. It's been too long!"

Sakura stifled a small laugh, but gave the shinobi an equally fierce hug. "It's good to see you Sai. When did you get back? Where have you been?"

Sai would have preferred to keep his identity a secret a while longer, but removed his Kakashi styled mask and his hood, revealing a Konoha Hitai-te, with a small arrowhead on the side. He looked to his Hokage who nodded. "This may be hard to understand, or believe, but I have been off world for the last five years. I have traveled to places that would make the wildest dreamers pale. I have seen stars born and seen a star implode." Hinata activated her byakugan to see if he was pulling their leg, but was dumbfounded to find no deception in any of his words. Naruto and Sakura turned to Hinata in anticipation of her verification check. She nodded somberly. Immediately they turned to Hokage Hatake.

"Before you start firing off your questions, the reason you all have been pulled from the field is because I am removing you from ANBU for the time being. Not due to poor performance. You are my top ANBU team to be honest. It is to give you three an opportunity. The opportunity of a lifetime. One that would push your ascension to Hokage back five years or so Naruto. But this is for the betterment of the entire world. And before you say no Sakura," he paused knowingly, "Sasuke will be transported with you. These people might have the technology in conjunction with your own skills as one of our worlds best doctors to revive him. No one expected the after effects of destroying that meteor. Had Sasuke not intervened, and I was the one who tried to stop it... Let's just say the world owes him far more than his former exile could cover."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she finally found her voice. "What exactly is it you require of us Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi sighed as he removed his hat and stated calmly, but authoritatively; "You three have been chosen as the third group to leave planet Element on a mission of grave importance. This is a double s-class secret and punishable by death should it be repeated." All three nodded without so much as a flinch, although Hinata's eyes nearly betrayed her shock at being included in such a discussion as she was only recently promoted to a senior member of the ANBU forces as an intelligence type rather than assassination.

"Our world's dying. After the Fourth Shinobi world war, and the battle Toneri only a few years later has left our world in peril. Nearly sixty years ago, a space faring ship known as the Enterprise crashed a few kilometers south of here. It had a few survivors, but not many medics left. Tsunade's grandfather Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage ordered them healed, much to the chagrin of his council. We were granted a little in ways of technology. Radios which we managed to convert to use Chakra with and a few other items we improved upon. Two of their team. No that's not right. Crew members, yes, crew members spoke a strange dialect of our language. They called it Japanese. It was strange, but it was enough to break the ice. We managed to get a few settled in here until another ship came to find them. The Shodai and his council agreed not to speak of the space faring crew at her captain's request. Captain Rachel Garrett I believe her name was. This information was sealed away until Shikamaru's research and discovery division found our soil poisoned by the toxicity of Toneri's attacks." Hinata blanched slightly at her ancestor's doings. "We were lucky however. Shiho of the same division, against Shikamaru's orders started looking into solutions above the earths floor, and the oceans depth. Her tenacity paid off when she found a signal similar, but far more advanced to our own five years ago. Shortly after our last major battle. With the help of Kumogakure no Sato's advancing tech, we were able to pinpoint another starship by the name Enterprise. This one commanded by a Jean Luc Picard. Last time it was Tsunade-sama who sent Sai on his journey. Ino almost went, but she ended up having to take over T and I while Anko was on Maternity leave," He smiled behind his mask at the thought of his wife and little girl. "But the fact of the matter is that we contacted them, and told them to cut the BS. We've already been in contact with them before. We got past their Prime Directive issue after a quick chat with an admiral who seemed to take pity on us. An admiral Kathryn Janeway and an Admiral Paris. But that is not what you wanted to know... We have had the federation flagship once again looking over our planet's issues, along with a few other science vessels and have found a way to fix the problem, but certain laws prevent them from giving us the technology as it could be weaponized. Sai has been away from home for too long and we need some people with a bit more... diplomatic skills to be our emissaries for now which is why Hinata is going. Naruto, you are next in line for the 'throne,' so you need to do your magic too. You have a known gift for getting the impossible done. And you Sakura are one of our most brilliant medical minds and scientist. We have managed to set up a bit of an exchange program where you all will essentially join their military for five years, the same as Sai, but officially a part of a crew, and in plain sight instead of Sai who was essentially doing what he would have been doing here... just on a much larger scale. There are a few islands capable of still producing fresh food and water for years to come. Long enough for us to fix the issues on our own, however," he warned, "Other outside elements that find out about the problem and want to bring chaos to the world, or is crazy enough to want to end the world can destroy one of those islands, and we are essentially screwed. Only the Five Kage even know where the islands are except those sent to tend them. And even those are blindfolded and chakra sealed so they can't leave and cause trouble."

Kakashi's words terrified the three friends, but did not dissuade them from focusing on their duties.

Naruto looked to Hinata, his heart and his joy. He knew that gaining his dream paled if their world's very food and ability to feed themselves were destroyed forever. Hinata's gaze met his and she took in a deep sigh. No words needed be said. She would need to prepare her precious younger sister Hanabi to take over as clan head until she returned before she left. She looked at the Hokage and he immediately understood. "You may inform Hanabi, but only her. I'll expect the same level of secrecy."

Hinata nodded. Naruto then spoke up, "How's the Teme fit into all of this? I don't like the idea of leaving him here, and getting Sakura to go without him... might happen with the stakes, but..."

Kakashi shook his head, slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself. "Naruto, you are almost ready, but you need just a few more steps. Ugh. Sasuke is being transferred to their medical bay so that they may try some of their superior technology to help him."

Sakura was about to interrupt, but Kakashi was prepared. "Tsunade-sama has worked with a few of their medical staff on a few projects and was impressed. Some of the civilian medics you've seen at the hospital using new machinery Sakura. Dr. Ogawa was one of them. She and her family have been stationed here for quite some time. Over a year. You've been assigned shifts to keep you from talking to her to often, as have everyone else except Shizune and Tsunade due to the...Unique situation we're in," That was all it took to silence the pink haired Anbu. Their mask sat at their waist, thus their personalities allowed to shine through. Kakashi stood from his chair and with eyes pointedly focused on them asked, "Will you accept this mission to better our relationship with this federation so that we may gain the status needed to receive the aid to save our world?"

Sakura looked flustered, but stepped forward first with a tight smile as she answered, "With or without their offer to help Sasuke, would you have even needed to ask?"

Kakashi took a moment and thought long and hard on his answer before his eyes crinkled into his signature eye smile and replied honestly, "Not a chance, which is why I am so proud of you all."

Sakura, Naruto and Hinata stood a little straighter as Sakura nodded then asked, "How will we be deployed, and if so, can I ask that either Naruto or Hinata be placed in command during this mission until Sasuke returns to active duty," she spoke hopefully. "I don't want to be a liability due to any distractions. Naruto and Hinata will be able to keep me in line if I become emotionally compromised over my... love for my husband."

"You will still work together sometime. Maybe as guards and medics to the Captain of the starship if I am understanding this exchange properly. You are authorized to train those YOU trust explicitly in the basics of chakra if you find species that can use it. Only apprentice further if you trust them with your lives, and those you believe will embody the very 'Will of Fire.' Just remember, you are part of this Starfleet immediately upon arrival upon the vessel. I have been given a list of rules and regulations. They are far, wide and extensive. As well as a basic understanding of their basic technological wonders. We would have liked to send you to their academy, but it is a four year long process, but our situation won't allow for you to use traditional means to enter starfleet. Prepare for a six month mission. You won't need all of those supplies, but you never know what might come up where you are stranded without the aid of your starship, or one of it's smaller auxiliary ships. Runnabouts. Also, be prepared for some to look down on you because you come from a technologically … reserved world. Heck, try to not show your amazement too much at the technological marvels. It might help you settle in better. My last order for you for the day is to have fun. You will have three days to prepare and say your goodbyes. While the mission itself is extremely classified, you can talk to those already in the know, and you can give hints as to your mission as long as it does not involve saving the world or leaving it." Kakashi said, giving the team leeway to give an excuse for a five year mission.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura left from Kakashi's office. Each already packed for a one year mission via sealing scrolls Naruto prepared for them. After Jiraiya's passing, Naruto began looking into training with fuinjutsu. Although Kakashi was only an intermediate user himself, Naruto took to it like a fish out of water. Almost as if the legend of the Uzumaki genes made it come together. Naruto took to a few of the non fiction study guides Jiraiya and his father co-wrote, and found himself enraptured in the pure beauty of the art. Like gardening, it was another of Naruto's hidden talents and passions to which only a few closest to him knew.

After a few moments, the remaining two dropped off a large sum of money in the bank. Hinata could do nothing but grin at her husbands generosity and gripped his hand tightly for a moment before she shared a warm, yet quick kiss. Naruto separated from Hinata and walked for a few moments, stopping at his his childhood favorite home away from home; Ichiraku Ramen. Things had been rough for the owners since Naruto was always away from village on some secret mission or another.

* * *

"Oi, old man Teuchi! Get me a Naruto Special with the works!" Naruto called to the air as no one was manning the front of house. That was odd, but Naruto waited as two people skyrocketed to the front of the bar.

"Naruto! We're saved. We were on the verge of financial collapse. Only a few people still have the love and appreciation of our craft anymore," the old man joked lightly, but you could tell he was on hard times. His bar showed it. Without the village hero showing up and going in there sometimes, people just didn't bother. It was more support for Naruto than his favorite food bar. That touched Naruto, but hurt him a little to that two of the nicest people he'd ever known and who looked out for him since his childhood were not doing so well. He'd gotten word from Konohamaru, a kid brother figure to him who'd secretly been putting money toward their accounts with a small note from the 'Naruto Corps." Each time it made Teuchi tear up whenever he saw a bulk of money come in, but even that was not enough to keep the business from falling further into debt.

Naruto got to a point in the documents before leaving the Hokage's office which stated living in a world without the need for money, and how no one lived in hunger without being forced to live in an illusion such as the Infinite Tsukuyomi which caused the fourth world war."

'No worries old man,' Naruto thought. 'I've got you covered. I remember my friends. And you were like a nice uncle, and your daughter Ayame's pregnancy with Iruka had to hurt. I don't go back on my word. My nindo. My very ninja way.' Naruto reminded himself with a smile.

Naruto tossed Teuchi a set of keys and said, "I still owe you for over two thousand, eight hundred, thirty five bowls of ramen old man. Like I'm going to leave you without. Hn..." Naruto impersonated his best friend perfectly.

Teuchi tried to object to whatever Naruto was about to do, but Naruto said, "I am leaving the leaf for five years. I am not leaving my family to do without when I have more gold than Kakashi sensei. End of the discussion old man. If you mess with me on this I will buy it out from your landlord and send you the lease. Try me." Naruto threatened seriously. What Teuchi didn't realize was that Naruto already did it, and all Teuchi had to do was to sign the papers. The taxes on the building were also paid for for the next five years. Naruto's personal food pantry were filled with specialized noodles from around the world along with cryogenically sealed steak, chicken and prime rib which will appear when the fridge of Ichiraku's is low on food. Naruto set this up months ago. He planned on doing this a while back, but he wanted to wait on Teuchi's birthday. A few months early won't hurt. Naruto also placed Two million ryo, A basic S-class mission pay in a special account for him, and 1 million in Iruku's so he wouldn't have to leave Ayame home alone during her pregnancy.

After explaining himself a little, he got the biggest hug he ever thought possible from Teuchi, Ayame who was standing behind the door, staying back to respect the privacy of her father in what sounded like an important talk, but paid more attention when she heard Naruto's now light baritone voice. She gripped Iruka's wrist lightly and smiled with tears as he walked in behind Naruto and pulled him into the hug.

"I love and missed Naruto too. It's been a while, but isn't this a bit much?" Iruka joked. Everyone laughed a little until Naruto explained everything again in a condensed form. He then explained that he was going away on a five year diplomatic mission with his ANBU team which these four were read in on with Executive Privilege via Naruto's position as Hokage in Training.

After another hour at Ichiraku's, Naruto also revealed that the Uzumaki compound was going to need to be kept up, and requested they stay in the houses on the property as his gifts to them as a thank you. After leaving, Naruto stopped at the local children's shelter and took in the hero worship for a few minutes before surprising everyone with a work order to the hokage to repair and expand the house, paid for via the Uzumaki estate. All of the generosity Naruto had given out hadn't even put a major dent in his family's fortune. Barely ten percent.

* * *

Hinata was the Head of the Hyuuga clan, which allowed her to run her estate from the Uzumaki estate. Any children they had would be Both Uzumaki and Hyuuga to eventually create one massively powerful clan. It took a lot of work, but Hinata was found to be a fierce leader. So fierce in fact that she remained an active shinobi. It was a promise she made to herself and to her deceased cousin Neji. Naruto could do nothing but stand by her side. Her conviction made his own nindo twice as firm and he could do nothing but help implement some of the changes Hinata wanted to see for her clan. If it was three years prior, Hinata would have still been the fierce woman he'd grown to love, but she'd never have left for five years. Naruto grinned as he walked to the hospital to meet up with Sakura at the hospital where she was likely preparing Sasuke for transport.

Above the very clouds, a runabout kept a vigilant watch over the rather large city of Konoha. A golden skinned man nodded approval to his copilot. "This Uzumaki Naruto is generous and kind. He has a natural charisma about him. Hey, Did he just look in our direction?" Commander Geordi LaForge asked his friend.

"I do not see how. We have the runabout on silent mode. And even so, he does not have any equipment to see us. Though I do question the choice of the captain. This Naruto seems to carefree and happy to be in any sort of military organization," Data speculated. How wrong he was.

Naruto turned into the side of the building beside the hospital and walked to a pole which was nearly double the height of the hospital. Naruto's skin began glowing gold, his Ninja gear vanished as a golden overcoat with black markings appeared. Naruto leaped into the air and glided through the air at impressive speeds. So impressive that the computer didn't activate a proximity alert until Naruto was in front of the shuttle. He appeared to be levitating. Even with the most advanced shinobi, it's rare to find one that can levitate, much less fly. Naruto's countenance cold and distant as he stated.

"You have entered an air space over Konohagakure no Sato. You will identify yourself. Failure to do so will mean instant termination."

Geordi nearly wet his pants. Even with basic shields up, he could feel the energy and see the energy radiating off of him with his cybernetic eyes. Data however did not have his emotion chip activated. He turned on the intercom and stated, "We are here on a peaceful mission. We have permission to be here by Hatake Kakashi. Leader of this village."

Naruto, not being foolish demanded, "I'll need a little more to go on than that."

Geordi sighed and pressed another button and stated, "Runabout Jigsaw to Dr. Senju. Come in please?"

'Senju,' Naruto caught immediately. And was surprised to hear his godmother's voice. "Tsunade here. Go ahead Geordi."

"Um... we have a ninja glowing gold in front of our runabout."

From down below Naruto heard, "NARUTO!"

Naruto's back went erect in terror, and respect. He turned back toward the little ship and stated as he looked into the view-port, "Maybe we'll have a big laugh over this one day." Then disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Geordi looked to Data and stated, "My original concern is withdrawn. That young man seems to be a bit of a bad ass."

Data cocked his head to the side and stated, "A bad ass indeed."

In the hospital, Tsunade's office, Naruto walked slowly up to his godmother and smiled. She bopped him atop the head then hugged him. "You would be the one to find them wouldn't you?"

"Seeing as they are flying around in a hunk of metal, I take it that's it?"

"It?" she inquired.

"It?" whispered conspiratorially. "The Starship."

Tsunade laughed. She laughed softly at first, then harder, and harder until she nearly fell to her knees behind her desk. She stopped and activated extra security seals just in case. "So you have been told of your mission, and will take it because that is what any son of mine would do right?"

Being called her son brought an unintentionally happy tear to his eyes. "You bet baa, I mean kaa-chan."

Tsunade hugged him again and kissed the six foot tall man's forehead as she said, "I will actually see you a few times while you are away. So you won't be completely cut off from home. Like you, I can't really say more right now, but know I love you, and Shizune will not be back in time to see you off, but she will see you sooner rather than later." Tsunade hinted. "But as far as that little 'puddle jumper,' she giggled, "That's your transportation to your service point. Good luck love. I know you can do it!"

* * *

At the Hyuuga mansion, things went much smoother than Hinata, or Hanabi thought possible. A call arrived before Hinata did. The hokage stated that no major clan changes could go into effect for the next five and a half years with support of all clans sans the Hyuuga. It would have been an insult if Hinata hadn't secretly put this in place with the Hokage years prior should it ever be needed and it would not majorly negatively effect other clans. The timing could not be more perfect. Plus Hiashi would stand behind Hanabi without question should the other elders of the Hyuuga try anything. Plus Ko has become quite the in house detective which is why Hinata had promoted him to Main house. She could not get rid of the branch house, but she could make things a lot more equal. And keep to that promise she did.

* * *

Two days later, Hokage office.

* * *

"...and remember sensei, I don't care if I am on the other side of the UNIVERSE. If Konoha needs me, use one of my father's kunai. I have spent years filling these seals with chakra. I can travel the world ten times over with the amount of chakra I've put in if not more. I also have ten specialized seals I have put double in. If we are needed, we will find a way home. If I find out you were to lazy to call for help... I will take that hat early," Naruto said jokingly, but knew the entire village would support Naruto's claim. That thought sent a chill up his spine. He knew Naruto would outlaw his precious Icha Icha books if that happened.

"Calm down Jonin Naruto. You may be the hero of the world two times over, but I am still your hokage, do I make myself clear?" Kakashi asked seriously, as it would not do well for the bald man sitting quietly to the side to see Naruto running the show. Naruto caught on quickly.

Naruto sighed. "Aye sir. My apologies Hokage-sama. You know how fierce I can get when it comes to protecting my village."

"Well, for the next five years, the Enterprise will be your Konoha. Put that same love and dedication into protecting her and her captain, and you will do Konoha proud."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura stood at attention at that. The bald man stood and stepped forward. "I am captain Jean Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planets. You have already been appraised of the situation, and I admit I was surprised at how forceful admiral Janeway was at placing you aboard the Enterprise. I will expect you to follow my orders without question within regulations. You will see things which might even seem like magic despite all of the amazing abilities you all have. I ask that you do not act as surprised as you might be. I have only told my senior staff of your level of technology. Most of my crew doesn't even realize we have people coming from your planet. For now your planet of origin is classified until further notice. Otherwise I look forward to working with you all. Any questions?"

"Ie Taicho!" They replied in unison. His universal translator usually didn't take that long to reply, but he was pleasantly surprised at the reply of essentially, 'No Sir captain!' Maybe there was hope for these young people in starfleet after all.

Naruto stepped forward and placed his hand out, "Uzumaki Naruto sir."

Picard accepted Naruto's hand, and followed suit with Sakura and Hinata. He then turned back to Sakura and stated, "Mrs. Uchiha, or would you prefer Haruno?"

After a few seconds of deliberation, she decided, "Haruno please. I don't want to draw anymore attention to my husband than necessary."

"I understand that you want to work on his recovery, but you must also remember your purpose of coming aboard the Enterprise. I have the best doctor in starfleet. I know she's the best, because she's also my wife. Doctor Beverly Crusher-Picard. She is about as respected on multiple worlds as your Tsunade is here."

Sakura was stunned, but nodded and mumbled a 'Yes sir.' Then stated, "I studied directly under Tsunade for many years and am nearly her equal, so I would like to use my knowledge as a doctor to help on the Enterprise as well if possible."

Picard was not aware he was getting such a prestigious addition and looked to Kakashi who simply nodded confirmation. He wondered what other surprises he was in store for. He didn't like surprises, but didn't want to insult the Leaf leadership either. A few more last minute details hammered out and then it was time. Shikamaru showed up at the take off point along with his wife Temari. She and Shikamaru put up a 'Shh' due to Temari not having 'quite' a high enough clearance. Luckily the if the captain noticed, which he did, he chose to pretend he didn't. Konohamaru, and even Ino managed to find her way there. Choji was off on a mission, but he did manage to send a goodbye package full of Akamichi food seals. Hanabi was there along with Ko. After the goodbyes it was time. They all stepped aboard the runabout and strapped in as instructed. As the little ship began it's ascent, it was the beginning. The beginning of a journey into a new adventure.

* * *

Present.

* * *

Naruto wrote in a journal Hinata gave him in addition to the mandatory electronic one given to all Starfleet officers. Naruto finally decided it was time. He looked deep in though, so Hinata didn't disturb him. He started writing.

"It's been two weeks since this journey began. We have seen things once thought impossible. We are traveling amongst the stars as if traveling by tree branch. This is the beginning of an inner battle. We miss our friends and family. Normally we can be gone for months at a time, but if needed we could always get a message and race back home, but now that might not be the same. My long time friend Kurama has been keeping me sane alongside my world Hinata, but I can't lose it. My best friends need me too. Sasuke and Sakura. So I take a deep breath, and smile a genuine smile. Why? Because these are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Not sea voyager Enterprise, but Starship Enterprise. Her mission is to actually seek out new life and new civilizations. Like ours. To boldly go where no one has gone before. I was chosen to be a part of something bigger than myself. Bigger than my village. Bigger than my very world. Don't worry Element. Konoha. Hinata. Everyone. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage of Konohagakur no Sato, and I never go back on my word. That is my nindo. My ninja way."

Hinata saw the last bit of Naruto's written journal, and placed her hands on Naruto's face. She slowly lifted his uniform shirt off to reveal his toned form. She pulled him in close and stated, "You shouldn't have let me see that last little bit Naru-kun."

Naruto was a little confused as he raised his eyebrow. Hinata gently bit his lip and said lusciously, "You won't be able to go on duty tomorrow if I get to vent my sexual frustrations on how much you just turned me on tonight."

Naruto took a second to rethink his last bit of journal but didn't get to think long, at least not with his brain as Hinata rubbed his person.

Naruto's breath caught. The last thing heard before Hinata activated her specially made gift from her sister was, "Have mercy (Jessie from Full/Fuller house style). Ultra sound proof seals active.

* * *

To possibly be continued... Next month. Fave, Follow, and REVieW if you want to see ore of this story. Take it easy all. Sasuke out. PS. I do believe this is one of my better written chapters. Feels good. :)


	2. To Boldly Go: Getting Started

'I DON'T OWN NARUTO, STAR TREK, OR ANY MUSICAL LYRICS I MAY INCORPORATE. THE LYRICS ARE USUALLY IN THERE TO MAKE A POINT.

* * *

'Within the first day aboard the Enterprise, things didn't exactly go super smoothly. We had to learn not to jump whenever the computer spoke, and how to not react when the ship moved. We are shinobi after all. But I could not be more proud of Naruto and Sakura. Naruto's natural charisma and leadership let him transition into the command staff relatively easily despite the captain's original suggestion that he apply for Security, or technical first.

Zero seven hundred hours, Sakura's room a beep could be heard from the door panel.

Sakura had finished her shower and dressed in her new uniform. Blue from the neck to her shoulders, and black for the rest of her jacket, pants and boots. She placed her hair pink hair up in a bun and called for the visitor to enter.

Naruto's liberal use of his Kage Bunshin's transference feature allowed quick learning of the more advanced technology aboard.

* * *

Flashback, Day One, Shuttle Bay Two.

* * *

The flight to the Enterprise was relatively quiet. The purr of the engines didn't seem to bother the trio, nor their friend situated on the gurney. When asked why, they explained that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had ridden train's before when they had reason to 'Clash in the Land of Snow.' The runabout took the scenic route and Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura gazed out of the view-port in awe.

"You don't have to worry about being the only ones who did that. Everyone seems to do it when they first gaze upon the wonder of space. And to see your home right below, and the grand majesty of a starship," Captain Picard said proudly, "It can be a bit much to take in."

Hinata discreetly activated her eyes special ability, the byakugan, and nearly fell out of her seat at the pure wonder of all the lights and colors she saw in space, and coming off the ship herself. Upon deactivating her eyes she stated, "It's like the size of two or more Konoha. But reinforced to protect it from top to bottom. It's amazing."

"Amazing indeed. I actually helped in her construction for a few months, the visor wearing man stated with pride."

Sakura finally took note of his eyes and asked, "Commander Laforge," she asked, utilizing his rank in hopes of familiarizing herself with them faster, "If I may, why do you wear a visor? I took note of you removing it and using some sort of bio-engineered eyes as well. Does the visor feel more comfortable to you? And If you'll allow me, I'd love to do a quick, painless diagnostic on them should we get time. I am a certified surgeon for all human injuries. And have techniques I might be able to add to the medical journal of starfleet that Tsunade-shishou has not had the time to do on her tenure out."

Geordi was floored at the level of professionalism this pink haired young woman showed. He was also now aware that Sakura was all but Tsunade's heir in all but name. Tsunade proved her worth the last time she was aboard the Enterprise, and if word hold's true, Sakura is in that same medical league, and would work well with Doctor Crusher... if she didn't have the same control issues Tsunade had as Tsunade had to be reminded multiple times, she was SECOND in command of the sickbay while aboard. This Sakura however seemed much more reserved.

"I didn't allow Doctor Senju to mess with them because of the fact you just mentioned, but your bedside manner is a lot more relaxed, so I will consider it. Just a diagnostic, no procedure. And to answer your question, I can go without my visor now, but it is still painful. The visor serves as a buffer until I get used to not wearing it, but if I am not weaned off of it soon, I might have to go back to it permanently," Geordi admitted surprised that he would give out his medical profile so easily. But this girl seemed easy enough to talk to. He could see the love in her eyes at the man on the gurney, so it was nothing short of professional, but he smiled despite himself. He just might have found a friend in Mrs. Haruno-Uchiha.

The craft came to a halt as it landed in the shuttle bay. The captain was the first to depart, followed by Sakura who was assisted by Commanders Data and LaForge in transporting the gurney off safely. Naruto walked off of the craft next after a quick squeeze to Hinata's soft hands. Hinata exited last to a large grey, sterile feeling room. The new crew members wondered if the rest of the ship was the same.

"Data, escort our newest to the medical bay. Doctor Crusher would have all of our heads if she didn't get this done first," the captain joked lightly.

Before Data could reply, A tall, striking middle aged man with a charming smile stepped forward and stated, "If it's alright captain, I'd like to take on that responsibility. I would love to meet our newest recruits."

"Of course you do Will. Why not." The captain then turned to the assembled group and stated, "This is Commander William Riker. He is my executive officer and second in command of the Enterprise. He is who you go to if you can't work things out with your supervisors. While I do have a near open door policy myself, we do still have a fairly strict chain of command." The captain explained. "Also- everything that I explained, my executive officer already knows. He is the equivalent of your Jonin Commander to your Hokage. So have no fear of slipping up on confidential information to him unless otherwise instructed by me." The captain said as he began to take his leave.

"Thank you Captain," all three said in unison before turning to the bearded first officer.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Ooh. Sorry. I meant Naruto Uzumaki. Forgot, the family name is used second here." Naruto said as he offered his hand.

"No worries."Riker said with his usual charismatic way, hoping to put the new recruits at ease. "Will Riker, first officer, and pilot extraordinaire."

The pilot part impressed all three shinobi, but no one said anything on it. Hinata stepped forward next and introduced herself followed by Sakura. Soon they found themselves in the turbolift and Riker gave the command, "Medical Bay One."

The lift stopped on the designated floor, and the group walked with the anti grav gurney until they reached the medical bay's doors. Upon opening them, A blonde haired woman who looked to be in her early fifties in a blue uniform and a white lab coat walked over and asked, "What's the situation? I wasn't aware there was a medical emergency? Someone speak up?"

Riker spoke first in hopes of calming the doctor down who'd just leaped into action. "Calm down doctor Crusher. These are our new recruits. The ones the captain gave brass approved field commissions to. The man on the gurney is Mr. Uchiha who you agreed to work with weeks ago. Because of damage to his mind. His wife here, Mrs. Haruno is a doctor who is also currently working on his recovery. I received an update from the captain on their way up. Seems she is no pushover either. She is Doctor Senju's apprentice, and Heir Apparent."

Doctor Crusher immediately transferred Sasuke over to the bio bed and went through introductions. Sakura then stated, "Technically, all three of us are doctors if you want to get technical. Once our last... unit was formed, I requested to be made team lead. Upon approval, I immediately started training Hinata and Naruto in the medical arts. Hinata's focus in on finding issues no one else can due to a special ability of hers. Naruto created a massively powerful, yet dangerous technique called the rasenshuriken. With most of our special medical techniques, you need extreme control over a special energy our bodies produce called chakra." To Sakura's surprise, Crusher nodded her understanding. "I have one of the highest levels of control from our home, but Naruto's Rasenshuriken training forced his control to a very high level as well. Hinata's physical training from near birth also gives her an edge in the medical field. I am the most advanced of the three of us, but know that on a mission, we are more than capable of field surgery should the need arise. And I have finished their certifications. Hinata is a field approved surgeon and in house Md. Naruto specializes in cardiovascular regeneration. Somewhat of a rarity, but he has special abilities which helps him in that area. I know your qualifications are a bit different here, but you are in for a treat whenever you are ready to test us yourself."

"Oi. Sakura-chan. Calm down. I am just Naruto Uzumaki. Greatest Shinobi alive," he joked. "I don't plan on making medicine my life... but I will help where I can when I need to."

"What did I tell you about calling Sakura-san chan sweety?" Hinata asked dangerously.

"Oi. Please calm down Hinata-hime. You know I see her as a family."

Crusher and Riker found themselves amused by the groups hi-jinks as Sakura bopped Naruto on the head lightly.

* * *

An hour later, the three young adults were situated in a conference room with windows leading out to the stars. Little by little, the senior staff arrived until everyone was settled in. It was bright, and full of marble and crystal like features.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," the captain started. "The purpose of this meeting is to integrate these three new officers into starfleet. Normally we would send them to the academy and get them ship shape, but their situation is a bit unique, so we will have to do it in a way a little closer to the way we did for young Mr. Crusher."

"My son," Doctor Crusher clarified.

"I have granted all three field commissions. Mr. Uzumaki will be in the command structure along with his wife Mrs. Uzumaki. They will work alongside their medical companion Mrs. Haruno as well. That way they all can grow diplomatically as well as give our medical staff two new pair of needed hands upon Doctor Crusher's approval of course. You all will also go through our security team training. That way there will be no accidents when using our weapons, nor any unnecessary excessive force."

'Bridge to Captain Picard, come in please.'

'Picard here Mr. O'brian,' happy to have his one time flight controller back, even if it's only for a few weeks until they returned him to DS9.

"You wanted to be made aware when our new hostess for ten for... I mean the Happy Bottom Riding Club arrived.''

"Hm.. Please inform Guinan that I'm sorry to have to start her off so soon, but we have three special human delegates who might like to try some of our traditional Japanese foods Let her know they primarily ate Asian style foods on their planet, but see how close we match up."

One could almost see Naruto's mouth salivating at the thought of new and different types of ramen to try.

"These will be your course outlines. Study them, and know them inside and out. I know a week is a short time to learn this, but we've got to start you somewhere. Professor Somak: Moral and Ethical Issues of Command. Required course reading for command applicants. All of you requested command training as well. You won't be able to do everything that you want as there is not enough time in the quadrant to learn of quarter of what you three seem to want to accomplish. I understand you want to make a good impression on us, but we are short on time, so an accelerated program has been devised for you."

Hinata saw that oh so annoying glint in Naruto and Sakura's eyes that said, 'bring it!' much to her chagrin. They acted like a pair of young siblings. A short while later, the new recruits were free to return to their quarters. The captain ordered the senior staff not to give technological hints as he wanted to see how fast the three supposed shinobi did in a new environment.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata, Their new quarters, Deck four.

* * *

Hinata walked around the rather large apartment like space and found the bathroom, bedroom, living room and dining room to be quite spacious. The young couple prepared to study, but Naruto discharged energy to summon eight Kage Bunshin, and Placed his hand on Hinata's back and bolstered her chakra stores long enough for her to do the same. But immediately after that, a beep was heard. Naruto recognized it as he saw different officers tap the golden arrow on their uniforms to answer the radios. Sadly, although the quarter master finished their uniforms, they didn't receive their rank pins, nor communicators yet.

"Bridge to Ensign Uzumaki, we show a massive build up of unusual energy in your quarters, but no explosion. Is everything alright?" an unknown voice asked.

Naruto didn't know what Ensign was yet, but replied aloud, "Uzumaki here. Nothing is wrong. We used techniques from our world to help speed up the learning process on board. I guess it was enough energy to warrant checking in. Please take note that we utilize this energy daily, and that it is normal."

After a few seconds of dead air, the disembodied voice replied, "Acknowledged. Bridge out."

"Day one and we're already causing trouble eh hime (Princess)?" Naruto asked his wife and the eight physical manifestations of herself which stood beside her. Each one smiled softly, but the original stepped forward and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way. The Naruto clones stepped up to the Hinata clones and kissed them, following the lead of their originals. After a few moments of down time, the group got to work studying the guides. Each clone sending back the information to the original after dispersing. Over the course of the next four hours, they had finished Professor Somak: Moral and Ethical Issues of Command. Required course reading (Captain Sisko asked Jadzia about this before in DS9). A feat which usually took students at least two months. They did the test on paper and went to turn it in. The lieutenant to receive the test for grading was dumbfounded as it was rare that a test had to be hand graded.

On the way back to their quarters, Hinata took note of all of the people with PADs but to avoid sounding ignorant of what should be common knowledge, she avoided asking outright. She remembered seeing a young man call out, 'computer,' and the ship replied. She did the the same and the ship chirped. Then she inquired, "What are those black devices most of the crew carry? They hold information of some sort?"

Luckily the computer was highly intuitive and replied, "Those are the latest in the iUniverse, formerly Apple- (I actually use android, I just thought that fit. LoL) iPad series. They are the premiere in education, entertainment and scientific discovery devices. They are incorporated into each starship's main computer as well."

Naruto looked at the little device on his wall. It looked flimsy, but followed Hinata's lead. To his surprise, the iPad duplicated with his Kage Bunshin technique like the radios on his world did. He and Hinata got to work on learning everything they could. Naruto's constant whining of being bored didn't help his clones disposition as they were as bored as him which slowed the process down a bit. But after a while, the little iPad's started to become fun, especially after Naruto found the Ship's built in iTunes collection. Naruto got out of bed, walked over behind Hinata who was sitting comfortably studying her own pad. He began rubbing her shoulders until she let out a pleasant moan. Naruto's gentle smile turned slightly sadistic as he moved his hands underneath her bountiful bosom and squeezed that one rib. He knew he'd gotten past her defenses when her body went limp and she tried to squirm away, but to no avail. He leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck while he tickled her.

"Oh nohoho hehehehe," Hinata giggled. "Stop it Naruto-koi (Love). You know that's not fair," she whined cutely against his expertly tickling fingers.

After a few seconds, Hinata finally managed to use a Kawawimi no jutsu and replace herself with another chair in the room. Naruto was so shocked by the move, he wasn't prepared when Hinata's manicured fingers started lightly tickling his whisker marks. He tried to jump away, but Hinata wrapped her arm around his shoulders and kissed his ticklish neck. He tossed his head from right to left helplessly. He finally managed to perform an escape jutsu. Not many things tired him out as he had a monstrous giant fox made of energy sealed within him, but Hinata knew his weak point and exploited it well. He put his hands up in surrender. He knew he'd better not try anything after the surrender. Last time he did, he was left without his manly needs for nearly four days. It was as bad as no having Ichiraku for a month.

"Hey Nata-koi, check this out. They have R and B in their library of music. In English at that. It's amazing. These translators are making it really nice to listen to. And this song seems to fit just right for you and I my love."

"Is that right," Hinata asked tentatively, not completely trusting Naruto to be done with their game. Naruto nodded with a slightly serious look much to her surprise. Not bad, but more serious than she expected. "Then let's hear it. I can see it touched your heart. You rarely have such a look over music."

"Yeah. Don't judge too soon. The intro doesn't do it justice. Give it a few seconds. It even has a video. I read a little on it. These two weren't actually together, nor did they love each other. They just performed this song for their respective fans."

"Yeah. Kind of like a play. I see."

Naruto pressed the flat key to make the music start. The first seven or so words did not impress Hinata. 'What you know about a Super model?' to which Naruto shook his head with a bright smile. She couldn't stop listening now. Not with that megawatt super smile telling her something special is coming. She waited until after the instrumental interlude. She was not disappointed.

'There's always that one person that will always have your heart. You never see it coming cause it's got you from the start. You know your that one for me, it's plain for everyone to see. Oo baby, you will always be my boo.'

Hinata's countenanced softened a bit. The song was sweet, but she couldn't understand why Naruto was so intent on her hearing it. He placed his finger under her chin with that same smile and handed her the pad with the rest of the lyrics as she song played.

The female lead came in with, 'I don't know about ya'll but I know about us, and ah, it's the only way we know how to rock.' Little by little Hinata was warming up to the song, but her general music of choice was soft rock, or traditional Japanese folk type music. Although Naruto had expanded her musical pallet a bit over the last two years.

'Remember when we were younger, you were mine. My boo. Do you remember girl, I was the one to give you your first kiss? Cause I remember girl, I said put your lips like this." At this Hinata's eyes watered slightly. This song had her head swimming. 'Another brother had your eye.' she could construe as Toneri, but brushed it off because she was already Naruto's loving wife. 'I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but you will always be my boo.'

That last part was enough. Hinata slammed Naruto down on the bed and said, "This is our new song." Their last one was all but forgotten as Hinata ripped her clothes off. She shy little wallflower was no more. This is what happens when that wallflower is given the chance to grow and bloom. A strong young woman who knows what she wants. And at this moment, she wanted Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto filed away, 'NOTE TO SELF: DO NOT find anymore romantic music for HINATA to hear if you want to walk that week.'

Naruto was not one to turn away the needs and desires of his wife. She tore his clothes off as fast as she tore her own off. She then stated from the bed, "Computer, if this ship has a universal Do Not Disturb mode, activate it unless the captain orders us to the feast in... what was it. Ah yes. The happy... ugh," she moaned happily, "bottom riding...club!" she all but screamed. The computer stated, "Acknowledged. Silent mode activated." The room was sealed off. Hinata and Naruto had forgotten to activate their own seals brought from home. One could only hope the built noise cancellation works as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Medical Bay One.

* * *

Sakura walked into the medical bay, having finished the same project Naruto and Hinata did, but the old fashioned way. Her mind was considered one of the most formidable in the leaf for a reason. She walked over to her comatose husband and sat her hand atop his. She then activated her Shousen no Jutsu. Her medical technique. Her hands glowed green as she diagnosed her husband. Doctor crusher took note of Sakura from her office a moment earlier and meant to go greet her after she finished her coffee. But that would have to wait.

Her office door slid open and Doctor crusher raced out and asked, "What are you doing?!"

Sakura startled, jumped but didn't activate the healing section of her jutsu as that could have been dangerous. "You scaring me like that was dangerous. I could have really harmed Sasuke," She chastised dangerously. Doctor Crusher was not going to back down however.

"This is my medical ward. Anything, and I mean anything that goes on in here has to go through me. I had to have this same chat with Tsunade," Crusher started.

Sakura's eyes hardened as she stated, "I know I am new here, and you outrank me by the number of pins on your lapel, but you better watch what you say about my shishou. I am just as good as she is medically and as a combatant. And Nobody tells me when to diagnose my husband!" Sakura's former famous childhood temper arose to the surface. A voice she hadn't heard in years in the back of her mind screamed, 'Cha!' "I don't even know what you are doing with him here. I... I just want to help him," anger and tears threatened at the same time.

Crusher was about to call security but decided to try a different approach. "I wasn't aware there was anyone as good as Tsunade on Element. So you can imagine my reluctance to let you touch one of my patients." Doctor Crusher saw the possessive glare that appeared on Sakura's face when she said, 'my patient.' "Doctor Senju proved herself by performing field surgeries we couldn't hope to do because we didn't have the equipment on us."

"I have done research on some of the different species across the federation, and seeing as most of them are humanoid, I should technically be able to perform shousen jutsu to heal them. But I still need to familiarize myself with other species better. Preferably a more battle prone species such as... I believe they were called the Klingons... I'm sorry doctor Crusher. I truly am. I am just fiercely loyal where my husband, my friends, and my patients are concerned."

Crusher sighed, "We can keep you off report this time as I am one of the only people who knows of your world's technological deficiencies, and now I will need to get you caught up to date on starfleet medical ailments you might not be familiar with. But if you really are as good as Doctor Senju... You are going to be very annoyingly fast about it."

Sakura didn't even bat an eye. She simply smirked as the two began going over different medical theories and ways to get things done until a little girl came in. Her face was red and it was obvious she was having trouble breathing. Sakura's instincts took over. She placed the lab coat doctor Crusher assigned her on and grabbed a pair of gloves and led the girl over to the empty bio bed. The little girl's tongue was swollen, so talking was out of the question. Sakura closed the girls eyes and ran her hand over her head with her Shosen no jutsu. She sent a small pulse into the girls forehead and a pulse of heat was sent out, having cooled the girl nearly thirty degrees, and her red skin started to normalize a bit.

Sakura then looked around and then remembered her in house studying in her quarters a bit earlier. "Computer, I need a sterile container. Enough to hold two pounds of liquid, and another identical filled with clean water, and a quarantine level lid." A whirling sound appeared and Doctor Crusher, much to Sakura's surprise handed her the requested items from the medical replicator. With a nod and a smile of appreciation, Sakura placed the items down on the table beside the little girl. She activated a variation of her shousen technique and drew the water underneath her hand. She then moved the water over the girl's body. She girl's breathing started to ease as a dark green glob of liquid was siphoned from her pores and sealed away in the second container.

"Computer, This virus seems to be based on a bio-gen similar to a plant known on my world as a Konohaakuma. It's counter-agent should be a simple Aloe Vera, antibiotic blend of twenty over forty," Sakura explained, prepared to create the antibiotic solution herself, but ended up not needing it as the computer replicated the hypo spray needed. Dr. Crusher handed the hypo to Sakura who examined it and realized it was a more advanced version of the one she used back home. She gently pressed the device up to the little girl's neck and released the solution into her system. The girl stopped sweating, and was again her normal skin's complexion. Hey swollen eyes nearly normal again after only fifteen seconds.

"Well done Dr. Haruno," Doctor Crusher congratulated. "You managed to diagnose a problem without the use of a medical tricorder in a matter of seconds, deduce a solution, although not based on our current solution of a Trivoriken shot. And you cut down on treatment time by over thirty minutes. I had my reservations about the 'hocus pocus' magic hands thing when Doctor Senju and I worked together... but I she was starting to win me over. When she went back to Element, I let my original thoughts again cloud my judgment. You even managed to seal this girl's allergy. She won't likely have a reaction like this again. I will not underestimate your medical prowess a second time Doctor Haruno. Of that you have my word."

"Thank you Dr. Crusher. I will endeavor to make my time here as beneficial as possible for both our peoples."

The little girl was awakened by Sakura after her mother had been contacted. It seemed the girl was allergic to Bajoran bees, and one had escaped the insect lab. As Sakura prepared to go back to her room after two grueling hours of advanced starfleet field medicine, a man walked through the door cradling his arm.

Sakura walked over to him and asked, "Hi, I'm Doctor Haruno. What can I help you with?"

Chief O'brian, having his best friend's ski program might not have been the wisest of activities after getting off duty. He took note of the young woman's attractive features, but didn't say anything of the sort as he was happily married with a daughter already. He also noted she didn't wear a Starfleet rank insignia. He was surprised as Doctors were required to be at least an ensign before being allowed to treat wounds, but he opted instead to answer her question.

"Name's Miles. Miles O'brian. A small skiing accident in the holodeck. Seems like I just don't know when I've had enough," he joked. "I'm pretty sure Dr. Crusher is going to kill me, and tell my wife and make me go on light duty after setting my arm again."

Sakura sighed. She remembered healing Naruto, her former teammate Sai and their friend Kiba a lot in their younger days due to a lot of sports and horseplay. Sakura then said, "On Doctor Crusher's request, she didn't really want a lot of the crew seeing this yet, but if you keep it between you and me, I can heal you. I have a special ability to heal humans and it will not really hurt, but I will need to put you to sleep for a few minutes. We don't even need to let Doctor Crusher know you were here... But we have to do this quick. She is on her lunch break. She will be back in less than forty-five minutes."

O'brian was shocked, but said, "You keep me out of trouble with doc. Crusher," his charming Irish tongue started, "You'll have a friend in me, despite me heading back to Deep Space Nine in a few weeks."

Sakura didn't know what this Deep Space Nine was, but made a mental note to find out. She had him lay on the Bio-bed and placed a hand on his head which put him to sleep. She activated her shousen technique, and numbed the chief's arm. She then relocated it to it's correct position and healed the torn ligaments in his arm, but was surprised to find a few more minor repaired fractures throughout the chief's upper body that, while healed, could be better. Not able to help herself, she began healing the chief's other issues, including an old war injury that bothered him from time to time. What Sakura didn't realize was that Doctor Crusher was in her quarters with her husband, the captain watching the entire procedure, impressed, if not a little annoyed at request not being exactly followed, but could not really say much about it since it was worded as a request.

With Sakura, she awoke the chief and asked, "How do you feel?"

The chief expected his arm to be a little sore, and his usual aches to still be there. He rotated both his arms carefully. He then realized his neck and back were not aching, even a little. His mouth dropped as he asked, "What kind of pain medicine did you give me. It's amazing."

Sakura looked at him confused for a moment before she said, "Ah. I knew I forgot to do something. Set up a pain med station for my patients. But with this computer, medicine is always available. But as for you, I didn't use any. I put you to sleep and used my Shousen technique to numb your dislocated shoulder while I placed it, then healed it, along with some of your other old broken bones. Did you know your body's cellular regeneration has slowed. It made healing your bones much harder. I had to go in and fix some of the botched up jobs someone else did on you. You should feel much better now. Plus that break on your collar bone should be good as new. If not I am losing my touch."

Chief O'Brian's eyes started to water. He smiled at Sakura and said, "I didn't think I'd be able to play tennis with my little girl Molly growing up, or continue to go water rafting. You have literally given me a second chance at life. Thank you. Thank you so much," he said as he gently embraced the pink haired doctor in a hug. She was silenced. She didn't know what to say. She just smiled and nodded.

Finally she found the words, "Stop doing such dangerous things. You have a wife and daughter who love you. You really don't need to worry them. Plus I might not be their to fix you up next time. And I will sic Doctor Crusher on you next time as well," she joked to which he held up his hands in mock surrender.

Uchiha-Haruno Sakura realized that this might not be such a bad journey after all.

* * *

To Be Continued. You Like, Review! Woo Hoo!


	3. What's A Sage To Do?

Please excuse the grammar. My shift keys broke on my laptop along with my y and t keys. It's very hard to maneuver around it. Y and t will be okay for the moment, but I will really need a new keyboard within the next month if I plan to continue writing. This a/n was posted after the first few pages of this chapter were done.

 _ **Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. I had been hospitalized for a week (First time it was more than a day... Not cool). But I am home now and back to action! :)**_

* * *

It was a good day overall for Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. All drew on the technological features of the ship very quickly. Naruto and Hinata found a love of twenty first century music from Earth, and Sakura made quick friends with Chief O'Brien, and Doctor Crusher. A few hours later, they met up in the newly named Happy Bottom Riding Club (The new Ten Forward) and met their host for the evening, Guinan.

The captain and Doctor Crusher had already turned in for the night, but Sakura, with the encouragement of Hinata and Naruto stuck around and met more of the crew, and socialized. Currently at their table was Data, Geordi, Guinan, a newly returned counselor Troi, and Chief O'Brien told old stories of the last Enterprise.

But then Chief O'Brien asked Sakura, "Doc Haruno, Do you mind if I... inquire about the medical technique you used to help me earlier?"

Fortunately, the stigma the captain feared would arise seemed to be nonexistent, and he approved Sakura's request to discuss some of the basics of her team's healing abilities at least.

"You're lucky chief. The captain, and Doctor Crusher just gave me the approval to disclose any information on it," Sakura informed him.

"Oi!" Naruto realized. "You're the guy who called Hinata and I's room because we were using our techniques. I don't want Sakura-chan to get in trouble because she decided to demonstrate her skills," Naruto said protectively of his friend and teammate.

The chief held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I was only following procedure. Plus the captain was notified of the type of energies we detected. So as long as there are no major explosions, the computer has been set to not send an alert every time you activate one of these abilities."

Hinata finally gave up on stopping Naruto from calling Sakura by the chan honorific. It was ingrained in his very being. Plus she knew deep down they were truly like siblings despite Naruto's childhood crush on the pink haired girl.

"No worries chief. We just didn't want a contingent of security showing up because we showed off for a few seconds." Sakura offered kindly.

Sakura did a few motions with her hands that to the untrained eye could be construed as a form of sign language, but to those in the know... it was something more. Her hands started glowing a light green. Guinan was the first to speak.

"Chakra?" she asked, Surprising the shinobi. The look of shock obvious. "Don't look so shocked. Earth had shinobi hundred upon hundreds of years ago. I am guessing you are from the planet Element since your chakra system seems so developed. But on Earth, a very small sect of humans managed to tap into their ki, spiritual, or life energy. Combining that with the physical requirement, and amazing things could be done. It is believed the Q touched upon a few humans in an experiment to see where giving them access to such power would lead. Perhaps thankfully, not enough humans knew of it, or had the patience to unlock that power. I have only seen that particular skill once before, but with a glow much less bright. A woman named Taki during a medieval tournament as a child. She wore red with a metal shinobi face plate."

Sakura was the first of the three Elementals to realize Guinan all but told them she wasn't human. Guinan caught sight of Sakura's gaze and gave her a warm smile and said, "Not everything is as it appears. Sometimes you need to look undern..."

"Underneath the Underneath," Naruto and Sakura said in unison to the surprise of everyone there. Naruto explained. "Our former sensei, and current leader of our vi... city taught us that you should always look past what is right in front of you. Always. There could and usually is a hidden meaning, even if the person who spoke the words didn't realize it."

Naruto's words hit close to home for everyone as they all had that lesson in some way shape or form before. Sakura turned back to chief O'Brien who also took a moment to realize what Guinan especially stated.

* * *

Twelve hours later, The Bridge.

* * *

"Looks like Starfleet doesn't trust a Starfleet officer who was once a borg drone to join the battle. We've been ordered to the Neutral Zone Number one," Captain Picard all but spat.

Naruto and Hinata stood at the back of the bridge at attention, taking note of everything and everyone. After a few moments Hinata took a step forward and inquired, "We've not heard of these Borg before sirs. Is it something we are authorized to look into?"

At that moment, the captain decided, "I didn't want to put you three in any unnecessary danger, but my gut instinct tells me you might be able to be of great help in a current battle." He turned to Data and ordered the intercom on. "This is the captain speaking. I am about to violate a direct order from Starfleet and engage the Borg. The attack is directed at Earth." Gasps could nearly be heard all over the ship. Those who faced the Borg before steeled themselves. The shinobi even took note of the change of atmosphere on the bridge. How those who looked prepared to soil themselves suddenly looked a little more focused when Earth was mentioned. Even those who looked a bit more alien. They approved mentally.

After setting course and engaging, the three Shinobi were given a brief run down on the Borg and what they were capable of. The shinobi, while disgusted, were not impressed. The captain nearly had a blood vessel bust at their cavalier attitudes toward the Borg Collective. Naruto stood up and requested the senior officers attention.

"I can see why you might see us as being more than a bit foolish in what appears to be our relaxed attitude. It's not that at all," he explained as calmly as he could. His own irritation rising, but his ANBU training kicking in. "Is there somewhere you have that will allow us to demonstrate just how formidable a ninja can be? Three out of the four of us aboard are considered the three most powerful on our planet. The fourth member, my wife Hinata is in the top fifty, and rising quickly."

The captain wanted to wave their 'boast' but figured, if they really were as strong and fierce as they say... any bit of help would suffice.

* * *

The three made it to holodeck one and stood in the center of the room. Picard ordered, "Computer, initiate the Worf protocols and advanced training commando unit beta program." After the computer acknowledged the order, five hundred soldiers appeared. The shinobi felt the change in the vibrations in the air and their senses told them that these were no mere illusions.

"The safety protocols are on as this is only a test run and I don't know that I trust your skills enough without them yet.' Picard warned.

Naruto moved into the head position. Hinata slightly to his left and Sakura a few steps behind them.

"Objective," Naruto asked, all business.

"Eliminate these five hundred soldiers without the use of energy based weapons and keep from getting cut, stabbed, or impaled. Those will be the points of Borg assimilation simulated here. Computer, only focus on the Ensigns present. Begin, " The computer responded, and blast of energy began blanketing the area where the shinobi were, but in the blink of an eye, they vanished.

Hinata and Naruto began striking pressure points. Hinata helped Naruto in finding the quickest and most silent way of disabling an enemy which is one of the reasons he was accepted into Kakashi's special Anbu unit. Sakura ducked and dodged many attacks as blades attempted to bisect and vivisect her, impale her and shoot her, but returned those attacks ten fold. The program nearly crashed twice due to this. Commander Data and Lt. Commander LaForge were the only one's remotely able to keep up with the inhuman speed in which the shinobi did their job, but Geordi had a little trouble processing what he was seeing despite his specialized eyes. Data ordered the floor reinforced with tritanium alloy for the duration of the demonstration despite the tritanium being holographic as well.

Naruto and Sakura pulled out tanto and began hacking and slashing their enemies. Doctor Crusher and Data seemed to be the only ones not too affected by the amount of blood being spilled despite it being photonic blood. Hinata was the first to get hit. And although she could continue, the captain stopped the simulation.

''What's going on, haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet,'' Naruto inquired, noting that most of the enemies were gone. He looked over to Hinata and noted Sakura healing her almost by instinct despite Hinata's minor protest that she was alright.

''Ms. Uzumaki was pierced by what would have been considered a syringe. That is all the Borg need to infect someone. Now that I know a bit of what massive powers you have... I want you as far away from the Borg as possible. They are a terror as is. If what you have just shown me is only a fraction of what you can really do... I have to get you all to a relatively safe location.'' After a moment of contemplation, the captain taps his combadge.

''Picard to chief O'Brien, report to shuttle bay three on the double.''

''A...Acknowledged captain. Is everything okay sir,'' O'Brien inquired in case something worse came up.

''Today is your lucky day Mr. O'Brien. You will be given details when you arrive.''

''Aye sir. I'm halfway there now. O'Brien out.''

Sakura was about to inquire about what was going on, but was stopped by a glance from Riker that said, 'stow it' for the time being.

Picard then turned to Beverly and asked, ''Is Mr. Uchiha set for shuttle transport to DS9,'' Picard all but demanded, but fought to keep his voice even.

''Crusher hearing the strain in her not completely secret husband's voice answered professionally, ''He can be moved with little problem as long as a medic is with him.''

Picard led the group out of the mechanical metal doors of the holodeck after ending the program. They stopped at the medical bay and retrieved a still comatose Sasuke and then proceeded to the shuttle bay. Upon arriving at the shuttle bay they found the chief already standing at attention.

"At ease chief. These three... four officers are extremely important to federation security and I need you to take a shuttle craft and get them to Deep Space Nine on the double. If the Borg Assimilate them and can emulate their skills, the federation would be obliterated within days if not weeks."

Chief O'Brien took no time in nodding his understanding. "Chief, although they are all ensigns, you are far more experienced. So regardless of the situation, you are in command... Unless it comes to a hand to hand battle. If so, let them protect you. I know it's unorthodox, but you'll have to trust me on this," Picard intoned.

"I understand sir, but with all of the Dominion activities going on.." the chief pointed out concerned.

"I'd prefer them taking on two battalion of Jem Hadar than a single Borg drone. This mission is highly classified chief. I cannot stress that enough. Computer: Transfer relevant files to Runabout Mississippi concerning the diplomatic program of planet Element. Allow Chief Miles O'Brien basic access, but the rest is for Captain Benjamin Sisko of DS9's eyes only with the exception of the medical records for Sasuke Uchiha. His care and treatment has been transferred to Doctor Julian Bashir from Doctor Beverly Crusher until further notice. Acknowledge?"

"Acknowledged," The computer replied.

After acquiring the supplies needed for the journey, the O'Brien boarded with his 'packages' in tow, the captain along with the rest of the senior officers left the bay and returned to their respective duty stations. . "Runabout Mississippi requesting permission to depart," O'Brien said with his thick accent. The bay doors opened and a response from the bridge given, "Permission granted. Safe journey Mr. O'Brien," the disembodied void of Commander Riker confirmed.

* * *

The mobile home sized shuttle's engine purred to life and the small ship departed the bay. Naruto sat beside the chief, trying to learn everything he could. The idea of flying a ship through space was something he just couldn't pass up learning if he could.

Travels were quiet for the first hour or so after Naruto had finished taking notes and had even been allowed to take the helm for a few moments, but not without the chief retaining the ability to immediately take back over should the need arise quickly. Hinata and Sakura took some time to get a little rest in the after compartment where the four bed setup was. Shortly after Naruto finished, he joined them, but Sakura didn't stay as it would give Naruto and Hinata some alone time, and she could potentially get some studying in of her own. Maybe something to help her comatose husband. After a few moments of canoodling in the cramped space, Naruto lowered himself into the seiza position. He closed his eyes and attempted to draw on that warmness of the nights he spent out in the woods on mount Myoboku, or those quiet days in the forest surrounding his home city of Konoha. The very energy of nature itself. After a few seconds Naruto was rudely torn away from what he thought would be the tranquil energy he knew and loved and felt a part of. He began gagging, and his body rippled with torrents of pain. This awoke Naruto's primal spirit and friend Kurama from his deep rest.

On the outside of Naruto's body, Hinata dropped down off the mini bunk above Naruto and immediately tried to latch on to her husband but was swatted away as Naruto didn't seem to see her, much less be able to stop the coughing and hacking.

"Sakura!" Hinata commanded.

Sakura appeared as if by magic and managed to help restrain Naruto. "Byakugan now!" Sakura ordered. Hinata saw something that scared her as she replied. "Naruto's senjutsu chakra points are opened, but they are rapidly deteriorating. If we don't find a way to stop this soon, he will likely die." Hinata panicked slightly, but held her cool. She knew that was the only way that Naruto's life might be saved. Chief O'Brien stepped back and noted Naruto's body trembling under the makeshift restraints.

"What the Bloody blazes is going on back here? What's wrong with Naruto?" the chief asked authoratively.

"I believe he attempted to draw on Nature energy. A special energy that helps calm him down when he is upset, and a very special power when used offensively. Since we are not on a planet with a lot of wildlife, I believe he tried to draw on the power that was not there which has never happened. His body didn't know what to do," Sakura explained as patiently as she could while she worked to bring his newly developed fever down."

Hinata sighed and spoke, "I know we said to keep this a secret, but he may be able to help. Kurama-sama, please hear me. Your vessel is in danger. I ask you to please use your great power to try to help him.

A low growl reverberated throughout the entirety of the runabout. Then via Naruto's mouth a disembodied voice spoke, " **I hear you kit. I have already been using the little sennin energy I had stored to keep him from falling apart. He needs to get to a planet with a yellow sun and vegetation. Animals, and growth.** "

The chief jumped back at the deep and menacing voice, but only slightly. "I'll inquire about that later, and I am sure Captains Picard and Sisko from DS9 will too. I don't want to go off course, but it seems there is no other choice. Luckily there is a planet in the vicinity which should meet your requirements. It's a Minshara class. It's primarily natural landscape will hopefully help your friend. I can have us there in just under thirty minutes if I push the engines." the chief offered kindly.

"Thank you chief. We will do whatever we can to help keep this knucklehead in one piece," Sakura stated in jest, but even the most oblivious person could hear the worry in her voice over her best male friend.

Hinata and Sakura were sweating, but started to feel slightly better as the Runabout was granted permission to land. Upon landing, in an area surrounded by lush green forested area. But they were no tree's the shinobi had ever encountered. They moved Naruto's body outside and laid him down flat. Kurama in Naruto's seal sat in the seiza position and began drawing in natural energy as slowly as he could, as he didn't know if Naruto's body could use the energy of this new and distant world. Then the unexpected happened. Naruto's body stilled, but not because of the energy working well with him, but because his Natural energy receptors were damaged, and hadn't been completely repaired yet, thus Naruto was beginning to petrify inch by inch every few seconds.

Thinking fast, Sakura remembered something she heard Naruto say before. Something he saw Kabuto do. Sakura tapped the gem on her forehead and activated her 'seal of one hundred,' and sliced Naruto's hand before it petrified.

She took a tea spoon's worth of blood and let loose a massive burst of chakra from her seal as she formed the hand seals for a jutsu and hyper focused on a single point as she called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Fakasaku-sama!" After slamming her hand on the ground, a large cloud of smoke appeared and enveloped an area equivalent to the size of the shuttle.

Sakura hoped against hope that her gambit worked, as she fell over, chakra totally spent as a large pile of smoke cleared and she saw a possible savior. With what little strength she had left, she pointed to Naruto and hacked out, "Naruto tried to use sage mode off of a planet. No natural energy. Kurama holding him together..." before she eventually fainted.

Fakasaku, the small toad was disoriented from such a massive jolt. A dimensional planetary jump from his mirror dimension on Element... but that did not stop him from pulling out his special wooden cane. With said cane he smacked Naruto on the head. Kurama's sage chakra stopped, the natural energy of the planet Risa stopped, and Naruto's own chakra stopped flaring. Once all three of those things were accomplished, the nearly stone statue of Naruto crumbled away and left a panting Naruto.

Naruto's eyes finally opened after a few moments and he was immediately wrapped in Hinata's loving arms. Hinata then picked up the old toad sage and planted a kiss on his cheek and said, "Thank you so very much great sage sama. I don't know how I could ever repay you for such a thing." Hinata tried to say.

Chief O'Brien looked over Sakura and took note that she was only exhausted and gave a crisp nod of acknowledgment to Hinata.

"No worries young lady. Just don't tell Shima you gave this old toad a kiss. She's old, but she'll still wrap me around a rock if she hears about it," the old toad stated with a chuckle. "I feel myself being pulled back home momentarily which is a good thing. It lets me know I can be reverse summoned if the need arises. But I have to ask. Naruto is in no shape to summon me, and no new summoners have been added to the contract. How was I summoned?"

Hinata knew this was coming, but did her best to explain anyway. "Sakura used Naruto's blood and her seal of one hundred to summon you since we had no other alternatives. Please forgive us for our presumption, but Sakura had likely hoped you'd forgive us for such a blatant violation of summoning as your summoner was in danger."

The old toad simply smiled and said, "Don't make a habit of it. Plus have Naruto-chan summon us when he is back to full strength. We need to talk about the use of sage mode now that we know the dangers of using it in space."

The old toad started to glow as Naruto's eyes started to focus. "Pa," Naruto inquired tiredly. "Yes Naruto," Hinata cooed. "He came to save you with Sakura's help. I felt useless," she admitted a bit ashamed.

"Hey Kurama," Naruto said out loud. "I feel you healing me. Thank you old friend. Tell me what happened."

Ten minutes later, " **And that's it in a nutshell. You were stupid to try sage mode in an unknown environment. You could have meditated and practiced your Sage of the Six Paths mode, or my Bijuu cloak modes one or two. No jutsu for you for at least three days. Plus you will likely be sleep two of those days anyway."**

Having been kept out of sight of most of the locals, Naruto, Chief O'Brien and Sakura reentered the Runabout and took their seats. The pyrotechnics displayed were just a demonstration of a potential show they would put on in the future if asked to come back. The chief took no time ascending into orbit. Once free of the planet's gravitational pull and outside of the local solar system, the chief took no time in setting the course and blasting into warp. Naruto and Hinata snuggled tightly into Naruto's bunk. There was no way Hinata was letting him out of her sight. Sakura ended up on the bed beside the biobed which contained Uchiha Sasuke, her husband.

Sakura's exhaustion overtaking her, she found the strength to ask, "What next?"

The chief had enough humor to smile as he said, "Next Stop: Deep Space Nine."

* * *

To be Continued... next month. :) See you then!


	4. DS9

It was like a prison. That was the only thing Naruto could think when he arrived on Deep Space Nine a few minutes ago. He remembered his time in the Blood Prison back on Element a few years ago when he was accused of trying to assassinate the Raikage. He shook that feeling off. He remembered that he was newly recovered and had to report to the infirmary. Had it not been for the threats of harm from not only Sakura, but Hinata as well, he would have ditched the mandatory evaluation upon reaching the station. Having been met by what appeared to be an arrogant, snooty, know it all doctor. Fortunately, Sakura kept Naruto from decking him. Hinata only sat back and watched in amusement at their antics.

* * *

The Infirmary

* * *

Sasuke was connected to the one federation standard bio-bed brought to Deep Space Nine from the Enterprise. Sakura was catching Bashir up on all of the medical procedures attempted in waking Sasuke up, but to no avail. Doctor Bashir, being one of the federation's foremost researchers in new medicines found himself excited by the chance to work with Sasuke, but kept that excitement contained after seeing the glare from the pink haired beauty. Ensign or no, she scared him.

After the physicals, a tall beautiful woman with exotic spots adorning her face and neck walked in and started talking to Doctor Bashir. A few moments later Bashir walked over with the woman and said, "Alright kiddies, this is Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax. She will be escorting you to ops to speak with Captain Sisko.

"Hi. Ensign Uzumaki Naruto, and my wife Ensign Uzumaki Hinata. The scary one with the pink hair is a long time friend Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you commander."

Jadzia shook their hands and led them to meet with the captain. Upon reaching ops, the three took in their surroundings as they walked over to the captain's office.

Upon hearing the beep informing him of visitors, the dark skinned, bald haired captain stood and called out for the three to enter. "Ladies and gentleman. May I present to you Captain Benjamin Lafayette Sisko."

The captain could tell he would have fun with these three as they genuinely applauded Dax's overly thematic introduction. "Thank you, thank you, but you're too kind," the captain said congenially. "Thank you Dax, that will be all." The spotted woman smiled and left at the dismissal, not missing the usual 'Old man' comment usually associated with banter between the two, but didn't think to much on it as she departed the captain's office.

"I have had a little time to look over your service records and to say that I am dumbfounded that frankly, Starfleet would allow federation, much less non federation members a field commission. And from a pre-warp civilization. Your world must have some serious advantages to the federation for us to even consider you without the basic four years at the academy to boot," Sisko stated a bit more seriously. Then his expression darkened a little as he stated, "I also see that you three, plus your associate in medical have special biological abilities. The fact that you have been scanned by Doctor Crusher and she confirms you are human to boot is nothing short of extraordinary. That reminds me," Sisko stopped. He tapped a button on his desk, "Major Kira, please step in for a moment."

"Acknowledged sir. I'll be right with you," a woman's voice returned over the intercom.

A woman in a brownish red uniform with small ridges on the bridge of her nose stepped into the captains office after he waved her in, avoiding the notification beep altogether. "Ah Major. Thank you for the quick response."

"Of course captain. How may I be of assistance?" she wondered. She had gotten used to the Captain being in command of the station years ago, but still wished that he would get to the point. Her patience not the greatest.

"First I'd like to introduce you to some... special guest of ours from the Enterprise. Ensigns." The three stepped forward and officially introduced themselves as they didn't want to interrupt the captain while he was going over their files. Then Sisko opted to point out what he just mentioned to the three shinobi. "They have bypassed the Academy, and been given field commissions as officers."

Kira nearly lost her footing at that. She knew the requirements were stricter than to get into her military. The Bajoran Militia. Her mouth did not remain agape long and regained her professionalism. She turned to the three young officers and admitted, "That is quite a feat. But don't expect special treatment because of it," she said respectfully. The three shinobi responded in unison, "Hai sir!" The 'Hai took a few seconds to translate using the old cardassian translators, but Kira nodded her approval.

"Major," the captain said, putting things back on track. "These three have special abilities that tend to send ship sensors, and likely our station sensors on a war path. Please have chief O'Brien and Jadzia filter out ZX34W particles so we don't have an alarm going off every hour. And... get these three assigned to Odo for security training. Their records show them to be quite adept at stealth and other covert work, but lets see how they deal with it here. And before any of you think to bring it to my attention that none of you are security in your files, A captain has the power and authority to use his or her people where he feels they are needed best. And what I feel is needed is you three trained as Starfleet officers. Odo is not Starfleet, but this is a Starfleet starbase. That said, he is well aware of procedures. Deep Space Nine is a bit different than any other starfleet star base as it has people working together in a currency driven base. Starfleet doesn't really use money as it's outdated, but we do still provide a means for purchasing from vendors such as our Ferengi bartender Quark, at Quarks. And Mrs. Haruno. No, excuse me. Doctor Haruno. I see here that you are your husband's primary care physician. Well, Doctor Bashir is the CMO on deep space nine. So as long as you are not getting in his way, I see no reason to stop you from working with your husband when you are not learning other areas of starfleet life."

Kira left with the silent dismissal from her superior.

Sakura wanted to reach over and strangle the large intimidating man on more than one occasion since he went into captain mode. She didn't like people dictating when she could or could not see her husband. But was far less irritated when he told her that she could still be Sasuke's primary care provider.

Naruto and Hinata weren't fairing much better. But they schooled their faces a bit more. Even concerning Sasuke. "Ensign... okay, there are two of you, so is it alright if I use the Hyuuga part of your Name?" He asked Hinata.

"Of course sir, that's fine." She was surprised he asked for permission. Maybe these Starfleet people weren't so bad after all. They had gotten assigned to the flagship of the Federation, so they were treated with a little more posh and polish. This however felt a little more real. A little less happy. A little more real. Having been raised in noble house, being on the receiving end of such treatment, while not bad took some getting used to."

Captain Sisko tried not to let his growing worry over his crew aboard the Defiant worry him. He knew that they were a fine crew, and the Deviant was a fine ship. But then the intercom beeped and a female voice called out, "Benjamin, we have a live feed from the Defiant... Their weapons are now ineffective against the Borg sir."

The captain and the three ensigns walked out to the command deck and Sisko ordered, "On screen."

"Audio only sir," Kira replied.

"Do it."

* * *

"Under attack,"

"The Igloo is down,"

"The Lenovo, Hewlett, Packard, and Dell are down." came from multiple ships.

"Prepare for ramming speed," Klingon, Lieutenant commander Worf's baritone voice was heard ordering. But right before his order could be carried out, another voice called out, "Sir. Another ship is coming."

Worf, already tired, and weary of losing his friends, despite this battle being fierce, and worthy of entrance to the Klingon Warrior Heaven of Stovokor inquired, "Friend or foe?"

The ensign smiled brightly as he filled with excitement. "Sir. It's the Enterprise!"

Internally Worf smiled at the arrival of old friends, but externally he calmly stated, "Maybe today is not 'yet' a good day to die."

Over the ship to ship intercom, the commanding voice of Captain Picard led the charge. "This is Captain Picard. I am taking command of the Fleet. Set your weapon to attack here... here... and here.."

The ships commanders didn't question why another captain, not an Admiral just took command of their fleet. They just mentally promoted him to the old rarely used rank of Commodore. A rank in between captain and admiral for the purpose of leading the fleet. Within seconds the Borg Cube had been destroyed. Sadly it was not enough as a small sphere escaped the cube's destruction and started to warp toward Earth. Or so that is what it sounded like back on DS9. Having connected to the Enterprise's news feed as well, they now knew the borg were attempting to open some sort of portal. The moment the word Chroniton was mentioned, Sisko's mind raced into warp.

* * *

"Sisko to Chief O'Brien. I know this wasn't a major priority, but please tell me the temporal shielding has been installed?"

"Only the first three generators sir. The other six haven't been set up yet. Why?"

"It looks like the Borg are trying to break the time barrier. If they go back."

"Got it sir. I have just brought on the three we have. I will have my staff working as fast as possible bringing the rest online."

"Make sure you do chief. We are depending on you."

"Aye sir. O'Brien out."

As O'Brien went to start work on the other areas of the station, he stopped right within the first of three shield emitter's range. He silently cursed at what he saw. He then tapped his combadge. "O'Brien to Sisko," He whispered. "It's too late sir. Command/Ops, Main Engineering, and the Medical Bay with the immediate areas are left unaffected, but... everyone else has been assimilated it seems."

Before Sisko could answer, Twenty Borg drones appeared on Ops in a flash of light. Naruto, having heard the horror stories of these 'Borg' Powered up into his golden Bijuu mode and hardened his skin as much as possible to avoid the nanoprobes entering his bloodstream. He looked at Sisko who in turn didn't know what to think. Was Naruto secretly an enemy.

Naruto quickly said, "Keep my friends safe, and I will try to keep these guys off your tail sir. Please get going."

"We can't. The thing that is slightly protecting us is vulnerable, which means so are we. I don't want them killed, but as a captain who has seen what the Borg are capable of... if you can... eliminate them. All non combatants without weapons or a way to protect yourself, report to my office and baracade it as best you can." He then pressed the botton on the console beside him and called out,"We are under Borg attack. If you are near Medical, or engineering, protect it at all cost. Should those of us in Ops parish, Doctor Bashir will take command. Battle stations!" Captain Sisko ordered grimly.

Naruto's face darkened and with a nod of acknowledgment, he vanished, appeared behind the drone and stabbed it with his once hidden kunai multiple times before going to the next. His speed was blinding. But the drones began to put up shields. Each shield they put up, Naruto would add power to, or change his chakra's density, and it gave him an edge, but Naruto's luck ran out when a drone gripped him and threw him. That was not normal and was quite out of character for a drone. Sakura's instincts kicked in while a focused captain Sisko kept firing his auto frequency changing phaser. Sakura leaped forward to catch Naruto, but instead of catching him, her leg was grabbed mid air and injected. Sakura screamed out in surprise and pain... That was when things all went to Tartarus in a hand basket.

"Sa... Saku..ra... Sakura!" a voice called out. A man comatose for nearly a year vanished from his bed, appeared on the Ops deck fully awake. His eyes mystically powered and glowing. He looked at Sisko who held his arms up in a general 'don't look at me.' Sasuke walked over to the suffering Sakura and closed his eyes. He then waved his hand over her body and felt what could only be described as parasites in her body.

This man in a hospital gown's anger intensified times ten as he stilled his heart and called out, "Almighty pull!" Naruto's eyes swung around to see Sasuke. He was too busy kicking drone ass to appreciate the return of his best friend.

Sasuke's hand held out above Sakura, metal pieces began to disintegrate and leave her face and then the rest of her body. The internal nanoprobes tried to reproduce, but Sasuke's technique killed off ten for ever four it duplicated. After a moment, Sasuke had managed to get all of the Borg tech out of Sakura and then he turned towards a new group who appeared on ops.

"Don't let them touch you, or get near you or they can turn you into a mindless zombie. And I don't mean like Danzo's root. This is one hundred times worse. And be careful not to use huge jutsu. We're in space. Yes space, far enough out to not have a breathable atmosphere. No I'm not delusional. Yes this is real and not a genjutsu as your sharingan and rinnegan should have told you by now."

Sasuke contemplated what he was told for a few seconds before he did something that only he could pull off. "Hn!" he acknowledged his friend's warning then allowed his red eye's shape to reform into a wicked star like shape as he called out, "Amaterasu!" The Borg who were used to energy based attacks had never expected fire to be used against them. Especially a black flame who's temperature seemed to be exceeding a warp core explosion. Even in their altered states, the Borg felt pain before that experience ended.

"Flame Control!" Sasuke called and doused the dancing black flames. He looked to Hinata who was now looking over Sakura. Hinata gave a small smile. That was all he needed to know.

Sasuke kept getting this feeling and the word 'Temple' kept appearing in his mind. He then turned to Naruto who had ended up back beside Hinata after the battle and asked, "Have you heard of some sort of temple around here? I got a message, even while I was out that a temple would protect us, but we need to get to it. A magic temple... no, that's not right. A religious temple... well, yeah, obviously," Sasuke said frustrated.

"The celestial temple?" The captain asked carefully. Sasuke's head popped up in recognition. "Yes. That was it. We need to get this...place in there. Wherever that temple is, I believe they tried to communicate to me that they can finish these mechanical monstrosities off."

Sisko was concerned that they would not be able to open the wormhole. He checked the station's sensors and history. It confirmed his fears. He didn't open the wormhole in this timeline as the Borg had already assimilated Earth hundreds of years in the past. The only reason the station was still their was the partial time shields coming online at just the right moment.

The station started to shake somewhat violently. Sisko again checked the sensors while Sasuke took out another four drones who appeared in ops as Hinata and Naruto watched over Sakura and rest of the officers still alive in ops.

"Kuso," Naruto cursed. Sisko started giving off a slight glow and looked as if he was pulled into another place. His eyes vacant.

In Sisko's head, he found himself surrounded by familiar faces, and the four new ones he just recently met. "The Sisko is in danger."

"The Sisko must not be extinguished." another voice said.

"I appreciate the sentiment. But I cannot leave my crew and those under my protection on my station without said protection. Please, help us. I know you all usually don't interfere with the affairs of those on the mortal coil of existence, but without us, your people, the Bajoran people will forever remain Borg. Don't think I hadn't noticed Bajor had not been completely assimilated. You protected it as well. That is how you can still communicate with me isn't it? When we placed our temporal shields up, you managed to latch onto that and keep the wormhole from completely being resealed."

"The Sisko is correct. We are of Bajor. You emissary are of Bajor as well, though born upon the Terran homeland of Earth."

After a few seconds, Sisko was back. He turned to his shinobi troops and said, "Hold tight!"

It had only been a few seconds to them, but it seemed the captain was back. They gripped the closest thing to themselves except Sakura who was still asleep. Sasuke held her close. There was a large flash of light, and then silence. After a few minutes, the pressure left the area, and the rest of the station started to come back online as the area where the wormhole normally stood lit up in brightly

Sisko walked over to the comm and pressed the button demanding, "Report." O'Brien was the first to chime in. "The affected areas seem to have been cleansed of Borg activity sir. And those who were still infected seem to be coming around, but without Borg implants."

Sisko took notice of those killed in ops, but to his bewilderment, even they were coming back around. "How?" Sisko wondered aloud. He just remembered the warning from the Prophets inside the Celestial Temple. To essentially have everyone brace. Whether physically or metaphorically, he didn't know, nor care at that moment.

"Keep me apprised chief." the captain finished as he signed off.

The station started to shake again slightly before a small white light appeared on ops. The light began to grow and intensify. Naruto was about to strike as he was still in his powered up form and could move with a split second's notice. Fortunately the glow faded and revealed a young human male who looked to be in he early to mid twenties.

The new arrival looked around and said, "Damn. I didn't make it in time."

Sisko was tired of people beaming onto his station, much less ops and demanded, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my station?"

The man the light brown jacket and pants looked at the pips on the yelling officer's lapel and nodded as he said, "Sorry about that captain...?"

"Sisko," the captain said a little more calmly, seeing as this young man showed no outward appearance of violence. But kept his guard up regardless.

"I am Wesley Crusher. Former ensign of the USS Enterprise 1701-D and son of Doctor Be..."

"Beverly Crusher," Naruto finished for him. "I recognize you from a holo image your mom has in her office on the Enterprise-E. But aren't you supposed to be off in some other quadrant, or something like that. I am still pretty new to space, so this is a bit confusing."

The young man now known as Wesley allowed for a small laugh then said, "Mom always was a bit too sentimental. But on to business. I came back home to try helping against the borg. The Travelers, my mentors did not approve of such action and attempted to stop me as it goes against their teachings to interfere in the natural evolution of a time and place. We are essentially watchers. But I have lived among them for nearly ten years and feel that we with special powers should help those in need... especially when those in need are your friends and family."

Naruto looked at the young man with a touch of respect as he remembered his sensei's words from his childhood. "Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their comrades and loved ones are worse than the worst type of scum."

"Ensign?" Sisko asked.

"Nothing sir. Just letting Mr. Crusher know I understand his... predicament." to which Wesley nodded his thanks.

Wesley then turned back to the captain and stated, "You talked to celestial beings and a council was held. I was there, but only as a junior member. No voting power, but the Bajoran prophets, the Travelers, the Q and multiple other races that live outside of time and are a touch more advanced than corporeal beings where time travel is concerned," he joked lightly, trying to lighten the room with little success. "The Celestials, or prophets called together a contingent to discuss the request of a corporeal. I am sensing their energies around you captain, so I assume it was you who asked for their help. But the point remains that they got help from the Q continuum to temporarily halt the Borg invasion. That's where I come in here. I was hoping to leap here then to the Enterprise in a few split second burst, but the Enterprise had already jumped through time. Even I'm not crazy enough to mess with that. It's not like the Q to help humanity unless it's for their own entertainment, and that might be the case today as well. But better for the Q to be entertained and content with stopping the Borg than not. You have a six month reprieve. Hopefully the Enterprise finishes her mission and makes it home... Otherwise, the galaxy as we know it shall cease to exist."

After Wesley had finished, he was about to depart when Sisko stopped him. "Hold it Mr. Crusher. I know my new officers confirmed your identity, and no offense to them, but they are just that. New. They have never met you face to face until now. How do I know you aren't a changeling. Or something else entirely."

"Um... Well, until now only the senior staff of the Enterprise-D knew of my ascended status of a traveler... Oh, and transporter Chief Miles O'Brien. So unless you have one of them on board I don't see how you could possibly confirm my story. Plus I'm sure your doctor (s) could confirm I'm human... or at least mainly still human... just able to tap into some of my inner energy."

The latter part caught Hinata's attention, but she didn't say anything as she was once again double checking Sakura. Fortunately, she was simply unconscious.

"Well, actually..." The captain smirked as he tapped his combadge, "Sisko to O'Brien, you have an old friend who'd like to say hello. But confirm his identity first."

O'Brien paused for a brief second until he heard a voice. "Hey Chief, It's been a while. I might sound a little different having grown out of my awkward teen years."

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. Wes?"

"Yeah it's me chief, but as I just appeared out of nowhere, Captain Sisko is a little hesitant to let me leave."

"Captain Picard already got on your case when you first visited. Commander LaForge told me about it on the Enterprise's last visit here. You popped up in the middle of security exercises, and scared the life out of half of security." O'Brien tested.

"Sorry chief, but you're going to have to do better than that." he joked. "I landed in the middle of the only real swimming pool on the ship. I was surrounded by thirteen half naked, incredibly beautiful women." to which both shared a laugh. "My mom turned a shade of red I thought was reserved for Phaser fire. I don't know if it was from embarrassment or anger as she didn't talk to me for nearly a day after I arrived." He chuckled.

"I'm convinced captain. None of the women where told who Wesley was and that it was a freak transporter accident from another part of the ship."

The captain nodded, but had secretly called for Dr. Bashir while the two old friends had caught up momentarily to confirm his identity, and to help any he and his medical staff could. Wes didn't object to the test and things went off without a hitch. And despite being tired from his long trip, Wesley knew he should report back to the travelers of what happened. And that he did 'as they wished,' and did not interfere. After his identity was confirmed, Wesley said a few quick goodbyes and well wishes before pulling a vanishing act.

Naruto's golden glow vanished and he looked around ops surprised he didn't destroy it. His age being a part of that. He'd learned to do as little damage as possible, while getting the best result. A little age, wisdom, time in ANBU and a gentle lover/wife will do that to a shinobi.

"Mr. Uzumaki," the captain focused on due to his golden stature, "I know this has been a rough start for you and your... extraordinary group, but I need to know who I am dealing with. I am not used to dealing with beings capable of what I just saw as Starfleet officers. I am glad you fought on our side, so that's a really good start however. I need you and your team to report to me at Zero-Seven Hundred hours tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

"Aye sir," Naruto and Hinata responded for themselves and the unconscious Sakura. Naruto gently elbowed Sasuke who was lost as to where they were and what the situation was. But repeated what his friends said, having realized he was pulled into some sort of military situation."

Major Kira who'd been ordered to safety finally managed to reclaim her post on ops. "Captain, I can get our new heroes some quarters situated."

Sasuke wasn't used to being called a hero often due to his sorted past, but it still felt nice. His body felt weak and he could barely stand. He realized that waking from what must have been a coma and putting that type of stress on his body was not the smartest idea. He just wanted to lay down before anyone else noticed him starting to waver.

Fortunately this woman with the ridged nose must have heard his thoughts. Unfortunately for him, Doctor Bashir was not going to let him go unchecked.

"Mr. Uchiha. I get the feeling you are going to want to stay with your wife, and after seeing her being in danger woke you from a coma, me trying to bring you back to medical would be a fools errand, and a costly one for security."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little at how fast this doctor Bashir figured that out. But didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. "So what do you need of me doc?" Sasuke asked, as he kept his annoyance level in check. Bashir simply smiled and ordered, "Meet me in medical tomorrow at zero-six hundred. Anyone in one of these uniforms or the ones like the major over there are wearing, or those security guards can get you there. You've had quite the wake up call."

"Hn. You're telling me." Sasuke allowed before walking off with his friends behind Kira.

* * *

A short five minutes later Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and a still asleep Sakura were in Sasuke and Sakura's new quarters. Naruto then started, "So yeah teme, it's been a while. You'd saved the leaf from a meteorite, but all of the power you used put you in a coma after you said something to Kakashi. And I quote, "If He, who I'm assuming was me," Naruto joked," Isn't here to protect the village, I'm the only one who can.' You made a hell of a lot of new friends that day. Any doubt left that you were still a rogue nin vanished, and the name Uchiha is starting to be used in reverence again. You did good."

Sasuke was overwhelmed, but he couldn't contain the small smile that appeared on his face at hearing this. "But," Naruto continued, "You damaged your brain, and eyes somehow. Granny Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura managed to get things fixed, but you wouldn't wake up. There were one or two times Tsunade ordered the plug pulled, but Sakura threatened to burn the leaf to the ground if they tried. And I believe she meant every word of it. So much so that she released her seal in front of granny. Let's just say the shit storm that came from that never hit the Konoha tribune, thank the log, but it put a real strain on their relationship for a few months. But by the time all this came up, they were okay again. Years ago a ship from another planet fell from the sky and crash landed near early Konoha..."

Naruto went on to explain the situation and how they all ended up their and the advanced sciences were meant to help Sasuke get better. But love seemed to do a great job of that for him. Doctor Bashir stopped by for a brief moment, happy he didn't wake Sasuke or Sakura and gave Sasuke some monitoring devices, just to be safe.

Soon, the friends eventually departed each other's company, Sasuke went into his room and wrapped his arm around Sakura as she slept. Soon after Sasuke fell into a deep sleep, Sakura's eyes opened and she realized a hand was wrapped around her. She didn't recognize the room, but she recognized the arm. She sent out a small pulse and realized it wasn't a genjutsu. She reached over and tapped her combadge which was on the small table beside her and called, "Ensign Haruno to Ensigns Uzumaki.

"Ugh," Naruto whined. "Yes, Sasuke woke up when you got hurt. No it's no dream or genjutsu as I am sure you realize by now. Don't wake up the teme, his body is still recovering from the battle. Yes Hinata and I love you and will come over if you need, but we're tired and need to be up early. Your computer's alarm is set. You can ask it what is going on or look at the note on your PAD. Good night Sakura-chan."

Sakura's mouth stood agape at what Naruto just did and mentally promised a bit of pain at some point... whenever Hinata wasn't looking. But for the time being she turned over to see a slightly smiling Sasuke in his sleep. She wrapped her arms around him and all was finally right in her world.

Three hours later a flash of brown/golden light appeared and the stations alarms started going off as Major Kira's voice rang across the intercom.

"Battle Stations. All hands to Battle Stations.

"Uzumaki to ops," Hinata took the foresight to look into.

"Ops, go ahead ensign," answered a clear cut Lt. Cmdr. Dax.

"Where are we to report?"

After a few seconds, Dax answered, "Keep vigil over the promenade. If anyone tries to beam in that have grey skin, and spiky faces... you are authorized by the captain to use your discretion on how to elilminate them.

"Roger that," Naruto answered for the both of them.

"Naruto-koi, you ready?"

"Let's kick some ass love!"

* * *

To Be Continued! Remember to review.


	5. Gatana no Shinobi

Sorry for the delay. Been working on a lot of stories of late. As for this chapter... there is a lot of exposition rather than action. I had to do so or else it would have taken another three chapters to get to where I need to at the end of the chapter. Next chapter I might go back and expand on a bit that happened in this chapter.

* * *

Weeks had passed since four shinobi's lives were changed forever. The walls of normalcy were torn down and left them feeling bare. They found that they were not the only sentient world only a few years before due to a man who planned to destroy it due to the world becoming completely corrupt with power. But there were still those who believed in bettering themselves and those around them. And for that reason, a few such individuals were chosen to go on a journey to the stars. To meet other like minded individuals and show the best of their world for it was in need of assistance that only an outside source could give. Thus far, three of the four seemed to acclimate to the opened perception of something larger than anything they knew. They put their formidable strength to use in protecting those in need. There first run in with the borg brought the fourth member of their group out of a coma due to the mind, body, and maybe even very soul of his precious wife was endangered, but not even the kami would keep him from returning to the world of the living. Not when she was in danger.

Wrath of Uchiha Sasuke was felt on the interplanetary space station Deep Space Nine as he appeared on ops, and immediately found his wife unconscious. After ensuring his wife was safe, he assisted in securing the rest of the base with his team. After a job well done, it seemed as if a time of rest had finally come for a our heroes. It was not to be as alarms went off just a few hours after the last battle.

* * *

Uchiha Quarters, Deep Space Nine

* * *

The formerly comatose Uchiha Sasuke woke first and shook off the lack of energy he had from using such powerful techniques after being out of commission for so long. He didn't want to wake his wife as she was recovering too, but had not had a chance to start learning about the new system he was placed in yet. He sighed and placed a gentle hand on his wife's soft silky shoulder and wrapped her in a hug.

Sakura opened her eyes and slowly smiled. Her hand reached up to Sasuke's face and drew it in until their lips met. It took a few seconds for her to connect that an alarm of some kind was going off. She shook it of and said, "You wait here. You aren't likely strong enough for battle yet."

"You know better my beautiful cherry blossom. If you are going into danger... as long as I breathe, I go with you."

Before Sakura had a chance to argue, there was a chirp which indicated someone at the door. "Who's there?" Sakura inquired, being cautious as they were under an alert of some kind.

"It's us Sakura," Hinata answered "We've received orders two minutes ago, so we've got to move quickly.

"Enter," Sakura stated, giving the computer the code to allow entry.

Hinata and Naruto entered and Sakura had already disappeared into the next room to put her uniform on. "Hinata, check Sasuke's chakra network, and his physicality please. If he's not close to battle ready, I will beat him into next week if he tries to go into battle."

Sasuke tapped a small tattoo on his arm, and he was fully dressed. "Show off," Naruto egged lightly.

"Missed you too dumb ass," Sasuke returned the barb at his brother in every way but blood.

"Sasuke-kun, it's better if you let me check you, or Sakura will likely spend more time fighting with you than the enemy," Hinata pointed out, although she could tell Sasuke was going into battle no matter what. She sighed and activated her eye's byakugan dojutsu and scanned Sasuke. After thirty seconds, Hinata looked to Naruto, and asked, "Please ask Kurama if he is willilng to share a bit of his purified chakra to replenish Sasuke's reserves and finish healing him please. With Kurama's help, he should be healed within minutes rather than days.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before placing his hands in his signature closed fingered half ram seal and called out silently, "Kage Bunshin."

A Kage Bunshin appeared and then glowed golden, but it's voice indicated it was not Naruto.

" **I should have never allowed this during the fourth shinobi war. Now that you all know I can share my chakra without the negative effects, you all use me as a battery." the great beast complained.**

"What is he talking about?" Sasuke inquired

"Before you joined the party, Kurama refilled everyone's chakra, and nearly tripled everyone's normal reserves for a short time." Hinata answered for the group. "It was honestly quite an amazing feeling," Hinata added for Kurama's benefit. "I felt as if I could take on the world with Kurama's great power."

" **Enough sweet talker. I'm already going to do it, but it is nice to feel appreciated."** Kurama stated before he placed a careful hand on Sasuke's back. His black eyes flashed to his Sharingan and Rinnegan due to the extreme jolt of energy he received.

Sasuke forced his eyes back to normal, and took off the device doctor Bashir had him wearing. He then allowed the new Chakra to flow freely through his body, strengthening it and fortifying each limb. He turned away for a moment as he stood and stretched his arms a bit and walked a few steps.

He hen turned to Kurama and stated with no uncertain amount of shock, "It's no wonder those crazy family members of mine wanted your power. You are truly amazing Kurama-san. I appreciate the help."

Sasuke was answered with something that made him raise an amused eyebrow. 'Hn,' from Kurama before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Sakura reemerged from the next room and went from a 'bed head' dead eyed woman to a fully awake, aware and completely stunning super ninja Hinata noted.

'Sasuke is back for less than a day, and she is already looking like her old self."

Naruto tilted his head and walked over to Sakura, and his hand flashed gold, "A gift from Kurama," Naruto informed her, and Sakura allowed him to touch her forehead. She felt the slight rush of power from the less potent gathering of his chakra which finished the minor replenishing plus a bit in case she needed it. That was what she sensed anyway. What she didn't realize was that Kurama replenished more than eighty percent of her secret weapon. Her seal of one hundred as well.

Naruto turned to his love and drew her into his loving embrace and used his own chakra in addition to Kurama's and gave her a passionate kiss, if a short one.

After a quick clearing of his throat, Sasuke pointed out, "I still don't know what's going on, but if we have been brought to combat capabilities, we should probably get to work."

"Right!" Naruto pointed out. "Alright everyone, the promenade was only two halls over from us. We are to protect people and keep a large group of enemies from getting a foothold. Use your pads to familiarize yourself with the members of a group called the dominion. Commander Dax was gracious enough to send us a dossier with the appearance of our primary enemies. The grunts, and ground troops are sturdy, grey, strong, and faster than civilians. The Jem Hadar. The Vorta are their direct supervisors. The have a very similar appearance to each other. The one shown is named Weyoun. Their leaders are appearently known as founders. We have one of their species on the base it seems. He's on our side. We need to make sure not to attack him. He is the one wearing that uniform," Naruto pointed out as they reached their destination. They ducked down at the edge of the walkway.

The prominade was filled Jem Hadar, but it was not rampant violence, but a great deal of Starfleet and Bajoran Militia soldiers on their knees beside trembling civilians. "Shit," Naruto cursed silently...

"And if you don't want to..."

"We don't negotiate with Terrorist. You attacked my station when you thought we were completely vulnerable. And after what I saw yesterday... you have no idea the shit storm you just walked into," 'I hope,' Sisko claimed from the relative Safety of his office.

"Ah captain; how cliché of you to act the brave leader in front of your crew, but we have scanned your station, and outside of a few odd burst of energy, you are as helpless as these people down here. How do you think we got past your shields. We are the Dominion. We are years ahead of you technologically and could have taken this station whenever we wanted, however the activation of temporal shielding prompted us to do the same. Now I would highly recommend explaining the need of activating such a device captain, because we detected a great deal of temporal energy where the station 'should' have been."

An annoyed Captain sisko asked, "Do you ever not have that condescending tone Weyoun? I mean besides toward your heard of but rarely seen masters?"

"You would do well to watch your words captain. There are over six hundred Jem Hadar " the now named Weyoun replied with a touch of venom adorning his creepily fair skin.

In his office, Captain Sisko took note of where his three of four newest crew members were due to their comm badge signals. His hands were sweating, and his heart raced as the transporters, and weapons had been taken offline from engineering before the rest of the systems could be locked down in ops. Two confirmed fatalities thus far, and thirty confirmed injuries.

"Why the hell isn't the Defiant here when we need her," Dax complained, but more so out of worry over her husband's well being.

"Dax," Sisko slowly advised.

* * *

… Flashback, A few hours Past, OPS

* * *

The traveler known as Wesley Crusher departed and the Konoha ensign were dismissed to their quarters after being instructed to report in the AM to Sisko, but right before they exited the command area, Naruto stopped and leaned in close to the captain to the captain's discomfort and at a near whisper addressed his superior officer.

"Please forgive my proximity, but I need to know if you are considered our commanding officer above all others on this base. If so then there is something you should know now that we have seen just what those... things could do."

Sisko's face hardened slightly, but gave a crisp nod. "Sir, should we ever be invaded like that again, and you can not get to us, entrust these two words to someone you explicitly trust, or scream it at the top of your lungs. Just get them to one of my team and we will unleash a hell upon the enemies of our temporary home to which they will never recover. I am next in line to lead my... home. I have trained as an assassin as well as the rest of my team*4, though Hinata's specialty is infiltration, usually leading us in those missions. We are also what I have found in your database as Ninja. Yes those ninja," He confirmed at Sisko's incredulous look. "Use the words GATANA no SHINOBI, and we will go full assault mode, while attempting to protect civvies. We were caught off guard this last time, and one of my best friends were harmed because of it. So I am giving you our command code from our esteemed leader, the Hokage. Know that with that code I have essentially just given you our trust, our lives, and our unending loyalty as long as we serve under your command on top of the loyalty of these uniforms. We are team Perseverance, and are ready to serve."

Sisko took in a deep breath and ran those three words through his head multiple times, too soft for the communicator to translate, and stepped away and stated, "Acknowledged." That was all that was needed. He'd accepted Naruto's words, but hoped he never had to use the power he just saw just a few minutes past.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Sisko's fingers dug deep into his hands. He opened his mouth, grit his teeth and put his trust in a gut feeling as he ordered, "Dax... Full station message," to which Dax expected surrender as the station was quickly overrun. Sisko stood a little taller and gritted, "You'd better be as good as you lead me to believe... 'Team Perseverance is a Go. Gatana no Shinobi... activate..."

On the promenade Hinata's heart nearly froze at those words. Sasuke's head flung toward Naruto so fast whiplash was almost guaranteed. "You didn't?!" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Acknowledge.." Sisko ordered.

Naruto's face went from concerned to a dark, deadly, fierce leader of Konoha's very best team.

"Red protocols in effect, effective immediately. All side chatter cut. Mission. Eliminate all enemies while keeping the civilians safe."

Any thoughts of objection were squashed, and each concentrated the bare minimum of chakra and summoned their anbu mask from their shoulder tattoo's hidden under their uniforms, or in Sasuke's case, his hooded cloak.

Naruto drew the thin Shuriken he kept hidden in his lapel, and leaped forward and flung the small metal weapon toward the vorta and called out, "Shuriken, Kage Bunshin!"

The shuriken multiplied many times over as it smashed into Jem Hadar who jumped in front of the attack. Ten who were pierced but not deeply.

Naruto then stated, "Team leader to the captain. Acknowledged. Taka, show no mercy."

Without a word, but more importantly, without a sound, Uchiha Sasuke appeared and sliced off all ten heads of the Jem Hadar protecting the Vorta before they had a chance to raise their weapons.

"Lioness, Show them your fangs!" Kitsune Ordered in Japanese, but was translated into federation standard. Fortunately Hinata knew that tone and inflection well enough not to be distracted, and lit her hands aglow. She started trying to tear through the enemies before her, but those not directly in front of the vorta had time to raise their weapons. Hinata's image vanished as a bolt of energy neared her and reappeared behind the ones who fired, and used the mighty chakra constructs of lions to tear out the ports used for their 'medicine,' thus tearing out the back of their necks. They were dead before they hit the ground.

Another group of of Jem Hadar fired at her, but she gracefully danced around the fire until a great deal of the Jem Hadar started to focus on her. She decided to chance it, "Perseverance, Possible FF (Friendly fire)." Her companions didn't need to acknowledge. Hinata managed to slide under an overhead attack by a long bladed weapon, and spun quickly, so quickly her lions converted into a shield around her body, or that is what her enemies thought as they didn't understand the intricacies of the Hyuuga clan's "Kaiten!"

The move knocked the fired blast in different directions, but did not leave Hinata unscathed.

Kitsune didn't know what those weapons the Jem Hadar did in great detail but seeing Lioness in action gave him a few ideas, and knew he had to cover the civilians and his Starfleet companions, along with the Bajoran's in uniforms like the one Major Kira wore. "Kage Bunshin!"

A multitude of Kitsune appeared without puffs of smoke. More like after images. He heard the order, "Protect the Vorta, and lay down Fire, take no prisoners!" from one of the Jem Hadar as the Vorta seemed too stunned at the miraculous abilities this new group of beings adorning the Starfleet uniforms. Were these new super soldiers the federation had hidden in case of invasion. Would the dominion be able stand against them?

The blast shredded through five or so clones with each hit. Kitsune created another thousand clones which were used for cover as Sakura moved in the shadows of the Kage Bunshin. "...Agent Arukas to Ops... I need the doors to the left of the promenade opened," she whispered. "All non essential personnel from down here will be moved to that hall so that they are out of the way and we can really let loose. Please lock the doors again after forty five seconds. Anyone not in place... will have to just have to try to stay hidden as my team commander has signaled more Jem Hadar patrolling four halls over to make sure none from here escape down that path."

After a few seconds, a silent, "Confirmed Arukas. You are a go in 3...2...1."

Sakura signaled to her team leader that she needed as many civilians to be led after her as possible. Naruto created another five hundred clones to keep popping and releasing small bouts of smoke which allowed other clones to pick up workers, solider and civilians and move them out of the way. This occurred for less than thirty seconds, not including the ten seconds it took to in form her team leader of the plan. There were three more dead on the ground of those they needed to protect. Although Kitsune wanted to rage at that, he kept his emotions in check and gritted his teeth, but narrowed his eyes in focus.

"Taka," Kitsune calmly prepared his next order as the group of four now stood side by side while the Jem Hadar brought out hand to hand weapons as energy weapons only seemed to make the yellow haired one 'multiply.'

"Hai dob...taicho?" the small little slip up almost made his captain smile in the midst of all of this madness.

Kitsune turned to the group in front of them and asked, "By some chance, has a Miracle happened and you have not only your sword, but a spare long sword?"

Taka did a quick tap on his arm and two swords appeared. His regular one which conducted electricity magnificently. He looked to his team captain and stated, "I was out for how many months? How did you finish your training?"

"Miraboshi Kous..."

Before Kitsune finished his sentence, the sword was in his hand. Naruto smirked underneath his mask. Then asked, "Why are they over there acting like this is some sort of shounen manga?"

Taka shrugged and vanished in a burst of electricity. His dark blue cloak blocked the view of the Jem Hadar to his right as he sliced the one in front of him's arm off and flipped back.

"Arukas to Ops. There is about to be a major power surge in this area, please do whatever you can to shield the base's systems."

"Roger that Arukas." a male voice she did not recognize replied, but didn't question it.

The group leaped up to the second floor and started fighting those that made their way up the stairs, but Taka remained on the ground. He jabbed his reinforced Chakra Metal into the ground, glad it was soft enough to get the blade in more than an inch. He jumped on top of his sword's handle with both feet balancing on the hilt.

"While that is quite impressive, if I do say so myself, why leave yourself here and completely outnumbered?" the Vorta who finally regained his composure asked.

"Oh? This? This is where I kill your entire group and end your pitiful existence. Just for shits and giggles."

"Kill him," Weyoun condescended.

The group of Jem Hadar raced toward him, but in three quick hand seals Sasuke said, "You all are tough, fast, and strong, so allow me this honor... Let me show you the power of a Shinobi!" Sasuke sent his now primary chakra down throughout the sword and and commanded, "Chidori Stream!"

The group thought the young black haired man had gone made, and kept moving forward, but after two seconds, the ground started to spark. After two more seconds, anyone within a two hundred foot radius was hit with a thousand volts of electrically charged chakra. All of the Jem Hadar fell to their knees, but not of them completely out for the count.

Kitsune who looked over the railing glanced at Sakura and said, "Um... Oh yeah. Arukas, eliminate the group below before they have a chance to fully recover."

"Hai taicho!" The somehow black haired woman who's hair had been pink less than a moment ago answered. She jumped over the railing, her hands raced through a few hand seals, and her hands were covered with green energy.

"Chakra blades," Taka said with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't hate the player," the woman teased her husband as she started tearing through quite a lot of enemies. Those who found the strength to stand, her tag team partner thrust his blade into there body, wherever he found an opening, and then sliced off their head as they froze for a few seconds in shock at being impaled. This went on for another few minutes until the rest of the Jem Hadar were dead on the Promenade.

Taking a moment to breathe, the group reconvened and stood proud as they knew they just saved a great many lives.

But their respite was not meant to last as a huge jolt hit the station.

"Damn it, what now?" Arukas asked, annoyed.

"Sisko to specialist team," the intercom rang out.

"Team Leader Kitsune to Opts. We're here sir."

"Most of the external forces from the ship have been beamed off excluding some in the more shilded areas. But two ships have begun attacking the station. We are in the process of..."

* * *

OPS

* * *

"Sir. We have a decloaking incoming vessel. It's the Deviant!" Major Kira exclaimed excitedly.

Aboard the Defiant, a short Large eared relatively short young ensign sat in the command chair. He tapped a button on the side of the command chair and ordered, "Engineering, we are about to to engage enemy forces. Have you gotten the Photon Torpedo's back up yet?"

"Photon and Quantum torpedoes are up and at the ready ensign."

"Understood. All ship alert. Battle stations. We will be within range of an enemy craft within less than thirty seconds. Crewman McNeil, place a warning shot across the dominion ship's bow"

"Roger that sir. On your word sir."

"The word is given," The Ferengi ensign and acting captain ordered, his extreme nervousness at this being his first time in the captain's chair hidden well.

The shock wave from the warning shot drew the attention of the dominion ship. "Open a channel to the dominion ship," Nog ordered. After a beep confirmed his order. "This is acting captain Nog of the Federation Starship: Defiant. You have opened fire on a federation starbase. You are being ordered to stand down, or be destroyed. You have thirty seconds to lower your shields and surrender, or be destroyed."

The larger ship began the process of re-positioning itself, but it's bulky size made doing so moot against the maneuverability of the much smaller Defiant.

"Evasive maneuvers. Wide spread photons first as a distraction. Then focus on Taking out their shields emitters and weapons first. If that doesn't get them to cooperate... use the quantum torpedoes to blow them out of the system." Nog ordered.

"Aye sir."

The dominion mid battle capability ship stood no chance against the surprise attack of the federation's battleship designed specifically to take on the very Borg. The Defiant took a low approach, and rose, firing at the shield emitter, and weapons as ordered.

"Take out those engines!" Nog ordered quickly, but the ship made the jump just a few seconds too fast for the Defiant to take it out.

* * *

OPS.

* * *

"We are getting an incoming transmission from the Defiant sir. Its... ensign nog."

"Well, by all means Major." Sisko replied nearly dumbfounded at that.

Nog stood from the captain's chair and stated, "Hope we didn't keep you waiting long captain."

"Not at all Mr. Nog, but I am curious why you are in command. Where is commander Worf and the other members of the command crew?"

"When the Enterprise arrived and helped to stop the borg, we were all transported to different ships, but with permission from the Moravi's captain, I along with twenty others started repairs on the Defiant. We were attacked by a Jem Hadar raider as there were only two of us and we were damaged. What they didn't realize was we had a Klingon battle cruiser escorting us to the nearest base. Well, we unfortunately lost the captain and first officer of the Movari, but the Jem-Hadar ship was destroyed. After three hours, we managed to get the Defiant back up to sixty-five percent. That's when we received a coded distress signal from DS9 sir. The only two ships left battle ready aside from us were nearly three days out at maximum warp, I requested permission from admiral Nychayev the sector chief to assume command of the Defiant. After nearly an hour, she confirmed that there were a few more ships that received the call but no one could contact the station, and reluctantly approved my request. I will have all of this in my official report sir."

"Well done Mr. Nog. Have you heard anything of the Enterprise yet?"

"No sir. After they entered what appeared to be some sort of time aperture, we didn't know what happened to be honest sir. Things went black, then we were back where we were as if nothing happened. We assumed the Enterprise suceeded and made it back already."

"Understood. Meet me in my office in twenty minutes after informing the Chief of all repairs still needed on my ship."

"Yes sir. Nog out."

The screen went black, and four bolts of energy appeared in gold on OPS. Sisko held his hands to prevent them being fired upon. The group dropped six Jem-hadar who were still breathing. The one who identified himself earlier as Kitsune stepped forward and stated, "Team Lead Kitsune reporting in. The threat aboard the station has been neutralized sir. Team Perseverance assembled for debriefing."

Sisko looked at the group and allowed a big 'ass' smile as he said, "Screw Picard. No way in heck I'm giving you guys up," in complete and good cheer. He hated that he lost any of his crew members, but the fact that literally no more than five people died in this incident and only a few with minor injuries. Team Perseverance stood slightly taller at that.

* * *

Two hours later, Captain's office.

* * *

Admiral A. Nechayev on the larger monitor looked to the five crew members who stood before her in Captain Sisko's office and shook her head.

"Mr. Nog. This information is highly classified. So the mere fact that you're being included in this should be taken to heart. You've just moved up two security clearances."

"Th...thank you for your faith admiral!" Nog stated excitedly, but contained at the same time.

Nechayev fought back a small smile at making the ensign feel a bit more important. But loved what she was about to say next. "I was against Janeway and Paris's idea of utilizing such radical solutions in as part of starfleet, but I must say... that if this continues... I will have no other alternative but to throw in my support one hundred and thirty percent. But in the meantime, it cannot be denied that you all have done exceptionally well. And you Mr. Nog are not to be looked over either. Because of the actions you all have taken, upon the recommendations of your captain... I hereby promote Ensigns Uzumaki, Uzumaki-Hyuuga, Haruno, and Nog to the rank of Lieutenant, and Uchiha Sasuke the provisional rank of Lieutenant upon his catching up on the curriculum as his companions have."

Nechayev's eye's caught Naruto and Hinata's hands grip for a second, as well as Sakura and Sasuke. "I am head of Starfleet Intelligence among other things. And I am very proud of what you all did for Starfleet. Congratulations Lieutenants."

"Domou Arigato Taicho and Teitoku -sama!" All four Shinobi bowed. After the translation matrix of the Universal Translater conveyed their heartfelt thanks, Sisko simply replied, "You earned it. Well done. Now Lt. Nog. You don't know what went down here, but you have seen these fours faces when they removed their mask. That was for a reason. I want you to help them acclimate more to the station. They are... our special defense force, but for now they will be working in Security and I want you to help them learn as much technically as possible too. Can I count on you Nog."

"Of course sir." Nog replied still at attention.

The captain removed a small box from his desk and walked over to Nog first and opened the small suede box which held five rank pips. He placed a pip on it on Nog's lapel and shook the young man's hand and said, "I might have made the right decision when I recommended you to starfleet eh Nog?"

"I'll wait to answer that question when I get my fourth pip sir." Nog said in good humor.

Sisko walked to Sasuke who was next in the list. "Mr. Uchiha, we have not officially met yet. I am Captain Benjamin Sisko of the Federation Star Base Deep Space Nine... and I am honored to serve with you. Thank you for your service." He placed the pip in Sasuke's hand, and did not say anything about Sasuke not being in Uniform yet.

Sasuke, who was nearly completely forgiven back home for all of his crimes had never felt quite so honored. He felt that after these years, he was finally starting to redeem himself. He looked in the captain's eyes and took his hand and said, "You have no idea how much that means sir."

Sisko didn't know what that was all about, but he could tell the young man had some demons he was working through, and this was his chance at redemption somehow.

Sisko gave a quick, but respectful nod. He continued down the rest of the group as quick reasonably possible as he needed an admiral present to confirm... such unique promotions, but knew she was a very busy woman.

After disconnecting the transmission with the admiral, the captain glanced at his clock and stated, "You all are three minutes early to the meeting I had planned. That said... I think I know enough about you all to say I can trust you aboard my station." The captain joked slightly to which the four shinobi smiled slightly, "Mr. Nog. Please take them to Doctor Bashir and inform him their status is considered Extremely classified and have them checked out. After that, rest up, all of you for the next few hours before you report to Security Chief Odo at fourteen hundred hours."

"Roger that sir. Oh, sir... can we read Chief O'brian in on this as he already knows of some of our abilities and would likely figure this out quickly anyway?" Sakura, now back in her natural pink hair color.

"That will be fine, and a good choice. As of right now Kira, Dax, Bashir, myself, Odo and Chief O'Brian will be read in. And now that I think about it... Mrs. O'Brian has her ears to the walls as well and has likely found out a little as well. She is Chief O'Brian's wife and our civilian Botany specialist on board."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura's eyes lit up like Christmas trees at the thought of speaking to a plant specialist as Naruto had a bit of a green thumb, Hinata loved flower pressing, and other various plant specialties since she was a small child. Sakura's mouth however was salivating. She was the most advanced of the medical specialist shinobi who still used a lot of plants for medicinal purposes.

Sasuke sighed as he saw the look in Sakura's eyes. It looked like his 'welcome back' sookie would have to be put on hold.

One hour later, Naruto and Hinata, Their quarters.

"Should we tell them they forgot to put the silencing seals up Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked innocently, while fighting back a small nosebleed.

Naruto tapped his com badge and smirked as he said, "Uzumaki to Uchiha."

The room across the hall went silent for a moment, but then a return chirp was heard. "Naruto, you are my brother, but brother or not... this had better be the call of your life." Sasuke replied.

Naruto chuckled slightly and said, "Two words. Silencing seals. Uzumaki out."

The call ended, a very small part of Naruto felt his childhood inner prankster satisfied, if only for the moment. He turned to his beautiful wife who laid across the couch in their quarters. Naruto walked over to her and knelt down with a worried look. Before Hinata could ask him about it, his body flashed golden, and glowed.

Hinata ducked down behind the couch and asked, "What's wrong Naruto-koi?"

"I had a feeling we were being watched, but now I am sure we are. Naruto tapped his com badge and quickly reported. "Intruder alert in the Uzumaki headquarters."

"Belay that Security. This is Security Chief Odo. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged chief. Stop freaking out our new recruits please. They are not due to report to you for another few hours." the voice of Captain Sisko rang through the sparse room.

Odo slowly reformed into his solid form, and tapped his badge and confirmed. "Aye sir. I just needed to see what you had me working with. And from what I see... I am relatively impressed, if a little shocked at the Artellian Glow worm trick of the yellow haired one."

Naruto was rather pissed, and wanted to punch something, but Hinata, who was equally livid decided to try to deescalate the situation before Naruto hurt their new superior officer for the time being.

"I understand the need to test us Mr. Odo was it," he nodded. "But sneaking into our home, even a temporary one is very dangerous. We were raised as Shinobi. That said... you could have been hurt, or killed if the captain hadn't verified your identity."

"I'll keep that in mind. But as the head of security on the station... I am not happy having nuclear weopons in human form with little to no control. So that was part of the test. I need to know that you all won't go off at the slightest little thing. Report to my office as scheduled and we will get you started on training."

"Yes sir," Hinata replied for both of them as Naruto powered down, anger obviously still in his eyes. "Yes sir," he reluctantly stated.

A Few Weeks Later

It was not a great beginning where the security chief was concerrned, but after a few weeks, things started falling into place. Naruto was moved back into command and worked alongside Sisko and Kira, Sakura was released to work with Doctor Bashir, and Lieutenant Commander Dax on the Sciences. Hinata helped in the school teaching match, and basic sciences alongside telling stories from Element, avoiding the more violent depictions in the stories. The big surprise was that Sasuke seemed to get along rather well with the Changeling Security chief with the least amount of drama. Sasuke decided to focus on Security, and found a friend in the slightly younger Jake Sisko who asked a lot of questions for his writing. He was constantly sent to Naruto at first as Naruto took on his former master's Moniker as author of the Icha Icha series. And even though Sasuke would not tell Jake the kinds of Writing Naruto did... Naruto was the better person to learn from, but Jake still found himself mimicking Sasuke when he was training in one of the gyms. Sasuke smirked internally at this and gave little 'tips' on how to correct stances and slowed down his own training a lot so Jake could keep up. But Sasuke trained more alone at night after Sakura went to bed so he would not fall behind in his own taijutsu.

At the six month point, a coded message was received by Captain Sisko and he called the four Shinobi to a certain unnamed docking area. Upon arrival, the four stood at attention, and didn't question their orders to gather, as it was rare for all four to gather at once under the banner of an order.

"At ease," the captain ordered. "It has been a complete and utter honor working with you all, but we knew this was only going to be temporary. And it will never be the same with you all departing, but a ship has been sent for you all to be transferred to Earth for the time being. Do not worry. I am sure we will see each other again. The Defiant is set to visit Earth in a few weeks anyway."

The captain's words hit them like a ton of bricks, but they knew the time would come when they would have to leave. "How much time do we have before we depart sir?" Hinata asked.

"A few days, but I thought you might like to get to know your transport first."

A little odd, but none of the shinobi questioned their commanding officer. Sisko pressed the button and watched as a beautiful black haired woman walked out of the doorway in a uniform similar to hers, but with a partial third pip. Everyone's mouth dropped. "Sempai!" Sakura said, trying to hold in her excitement.

"Shizune-nee!" Naruto called out, essentially thinking, 'Screw decorum.'

Shizune sighed and whispered, "Guys, Uniform. Rank." The four were back at attention and Sakura said, "It's amazing to see you here Lieutenant Commander, but what's the occasion?"

"Oh. I'm not at liberty to say. But I am not alone."

The next to walk out was a young appearing blonde in another identical uniform, although she had on a lap coat over it. At this Naruto and Sakura thought simultaneously, 'Decorum be damned.' as they nearly flew at their loved one, nearly knocking her over.

"Baa-chan!"

"Tsunade-shishou!"

Two of them nearly bull dozed the poor woman over. As a Starfleet officer, she was known to be as stern as ice, but Sisko seeing her hold the two young officers as if they were her children said a lot.

Tsunade released them, but forced a stern face and ordered, "As you were."

The captain himself acted as if he wasn't there as he didn't really care that they were giving orders in his presence. This was a family reuniting.

"It's good to see you up and about Sasuke." said with the utmost warmth to his surprise.

Though in uniform Sasuke would not say this in any other way. He bowed deeply and said, "It is due to your alongside Sakura that I made it this far. I am forever grateful for your help my godaime hokage-sama."

Tsunade smirked and teased, "Where's that arrogant little ass hat that used to give me almost as many headaches as the orange one?"

Sasuke gave a, 'hn,"

"There it is. Good. I was worried you might have been replaced by a bad acting clone of some sort. But there is one last surprise for the future Orange-Hokage. Naruto, don't freak out. I tried thirteen times to break a genjutsu and did thirty five test to confirm the identity."

Naruto tilted his head slightly and said, "Unless my mom or dad are somehow back, I doubt I will have any major issues."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Gaki." a deep baratone voice said as a tall white haired man walked out from behind the door.

Though the voice had not been heard in many years by any of the four younger shinobi, it rang out as if through the forest of Konoha. All four jumped back and entered Martial arts stances. Sasuke summon his sword and spare for Naruto.

"Kai!" Four voice rang out as Hinata and Sasuke activated their respective dojutsu, the Sharingan and Byakugan. All four looked at the man and forced their chakra to pause for a second to break a possible illusion.

When that didn't work, Naruto walked forward slightly, powered up and said, "How. I know you were dead."

"It takes more than that to kill off the one and only Super Pervert of the Sanin!"

"Ero...senin?" Naruto dared to hope, though he now knew no one was trying to deceive him thanks to the power he received from Kurama.

"The one and only brat. And even now you won't give your shishou a bit more respect than to call him...that stupid name?" the white haired, slightly older looking man asked. Naruto looked to a smiling Tsunade.

"Godfather!" Naruto exclaimed as he powered down and gripped Jiraiya in a large hug.

"I'm sorry I left you for so long Gaki, but I am back now." Jiraiya said, fighting back tears of his own.

* * *

To Be Continued by Christmas hopefully.


	6. Sasuke Shishou?

Hey Everybody, Shinobi Gatana, formerly SageModeSasuke is BACK IN ACTION! I know it's been a while, but I have been working on many, many projects outside of fanfiction, AND I have been sick and miserable for a few months. I am doing a touch better as you might be able to tell by this chapter. Please excuse the lack of cohesive thought in it. I am just getting back into the swing of things and I promise it will be better next chapter. Also, make sure to check out UFDF Naruto's story Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha' if you want an interesting Naruto/Trek cross. Spoilers. It's NaruSaku, but it can be forgiven. It doesn't bash Hinata. Or anyone for that matter. Haha. It's a different type of Naruto/Star trek story. Feels a bit more innocent too. Also check out TheBlueSwordsman's Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite. A deep interpersonal story between Naruto and Hinata as well as Kakashi and Anko. A very troubled life, with many hurtles.

Now:

* * *

To Boldly Go

Chapter 6:

Sasuke Shishou?

* * *

It was an impossibility. No one thought that anything could shake the normally unshakable Uzumaki Naruto. But the man who stood before him was like a father to him for nearly four years. His tears now flooded.

After a few more minutes Naruto was allowed to lead his team and his guest on a tour where Naruto and the others explained the events of the last few months that were not classified. The rest was revealed via Captain Sisko, who was pleased at the level of security the four members of Team Perseverance kept even where their 'family' was concerned.

Naruto finally allowed a touch of decorum to return to his person and turned one hundred and eighty degrees and asked, "How are you here shishou? I nearly lost myself to the pain. Almost allowed myself to fall to the darkness that plagued your previous student Nagato for so long. So what kami, forbidden scroll, technique or, 'He glanced around their surroundings and then added, "Or technological miracle allowed the greatest author, and supreme pervert of the four quadrants to return to us?" His words were jovial, but his meaning was clear. 'You'd better have a damn good reason, because if you faked your death for research... I'll kill you myself.'

Jiraiya thought about testing his godson's meddle, but thought twice about it at the utterly fearful look on Tsunade's face when she shook her head. He asked a question of his own first as they walked down random corridors, avoiding crowds for the time being as no one wanted to be crammed into a small living space just yet. -

"Tsunade is of the opinion that I would not want to test your skills kid. I was going to mess with you a bit before answering, but she gave me that look she gave me as Hokage. Just how strong have you gotten? You answer that, then I will give you the breakdown without much trouble," he glanced at Naruto's pips, "Lieutenant." That last word shocked Naruto. Naruto's fingers tightened into a small fist. Naruto was now annoyed. If Jiraiya was Starfleet, and went dark for a mission, he would forgive him... after he beat the living shit out of him.

Sakura surprised Tsunade by informing her that Hinata and Naruto secretly trained under her while in ANBU to become medics in their own right. Jiraiya caught the part that Naruto was a medic, "I call BS! My Godson might have mastered Sage Mode. Might have even convinced a freaking one hundred foot fox to get along with him... but I refuse to believe this gaki has the monumental concentration needed for the precise control medical chakra requires. I can barely do basic first aid jutsu."

The group of perseverance stepped away to which the older shinobi/officers stopped and each performed the Shousen, even Sasuke, then released it. It was not easy as Sakura recently started teaching as he Sharingan would make it a much quicker process. Although keeping him still long enough for it to make a difference was another story as his shadow Jake Sisko almost always at his side wanting to learn from him.

'Oh no,' Sakura realized. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke, who was wrapped up in his own conversation with Naruto and the dumbfounded Jiraiya slowed and she sped up a touch and asked, "What's wrong love?" His face serious.

"We are leaving soon... Jake." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke's heart constricted slightly as he thought back on their first encounter a few months past.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Sasuke just finished another day of security rounds with constable Oto. He planned on going to straight home to spend some time with his wife, as she had the day off. But he took note that the mini Sisko, who he recently learned who's name was Jake was attempting to shadow him. Normally this would have annoyed him, but he was actually pretty surprised at the choices the young man attempted to use in following him. After a few days he decided to put an end to it and find out what the captain's son wanted with him.

Jake was outside of Quarks where he saw Sasuke enter. He was a little shocked to find Sasuke tap him on the shoulder before he entered Quarks.

"How did you do that?!" Jake inquired, more curious than fearful of being caught.

"Personal transporter," he lied easily enough, hoping something like that would actually exist. Fortunately enough it did.

Week after week Sasuke found himself being followed, and asked questions. Sasuke didn't think of himself as a mentor or a good role model to anyone, but he Just couldn't shake the young Sisko. Eventually he caved and started to stop trying to avoid the determined young man, and even offered him a few tips when he saw Jake trying to emulate a few of his moves in an unused loading dock as he decided it would be a good place to train. As weeks went by, they became months. Sasuke had ended up receiving help from Jake, and his slightly more annoying counterpart Lieutenant Nog in all things technology as Nog showed a surprising amount of skill with anything mechanical, or electronic as did his father, but not many people took note of that. Sasuke had however noticed and smirked at the thought. 'Rom might have made a good ninja in another life.'

One day, the unspeakable happened.

"Battle Stations! Red Alert!" Came over the intercom systems across the station. The newly promoted Colonel Kira's voice held extreme urgency. "Shinobu no ikari, Engage!"

That stopped Sasuke cold who had immediately went to escort a young Jake Sisko back to his room, much to the youth's annoyance, but he understood the importance of going to of of the most fortified quarters on the station. Sasuke all but lifted Jake in his attempt to get the young man who had started to get under his skin a bit to safety. All was going fine until he came across 30 Jem Hadar warriors.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed. He glanced back at Jake who pressed his communicator and stated, "Intruders in along the eastern dilithium controllers." The young Sisko called. "Lt. Uchiha looks prepared to engage, but he doesn't have any weapons. Please get help down here, or better yet, beam us out!" Jake called slightly keeping his cool.

"Working on it Jake. We have our own problems in ops." Jadzia answered for her XO.

There was a vorta who stood at the back of the Jem Hadar Horde who allowed the conversation out of morbid curiosity as normally some 'self righteous member of the federation would begin their obligatory speech about never surrendering and how the dominion was going down.' Sasuke was took note that the vorta looked identical to the last one he took out. He needed to get Jake out of the danger zone. He sighed because he knew he would get hell for this later. ESPECIALLY if he didn't kill every single one of those within view.

He tilted his head in Jake's direction, and stated, "You have been bothering me with training you for nearly two months now. I now see that ignoring that request might have been a mistake. From this moment forward, should you still want it, then I am your sense... no... not sensei. Shishou. Your martial arts master. The only one you answer to above me will be your father if you accept this. I am only even considering this because it's the only way I can get us out of here alive."

Jake took in his potential new shishou's words before giving a small nod.

"Then go behind those bulk heads and stay out of sight. Anything you see is only known by a very few people off my world. And even then... if they have a reason to see what I show... they likely won't be alive for very much longer. Do you understand?"

Keeping himself from trembling at the fierceness of his new Shishou's voice, he answered, "Yes sir!"

'Good, he's shaking off his fears enough to focus,' Sasuke mentally applauded as the boy slowly, but carefully made his way to the relative safety area.

Sasuke placed a touch of chakra into the tip of his now restored hand, and tapped a spot on the side of his shoulder. A blade materialized and without warning, Sasuke took off and vanished in a burst of speed. He didn't even wait for the enemies to speak, or make some comment about how amazing these so called 'kami' they seemed to refer to as founders. He didn't quite make to the vorta before he beamed away.

"Fuck!" Sasuke nearly screamed, and touched his combadge. "Taka to Kitsune, I've been doubly compromised!"

"FUCK!" was heard across a good portion of the station. Distorted voice or not, that voice was no doubt Lt. Uzumaki Naruto. A touch calmer, "What happened. We're busy up here too. Seems the Colonel was granted access to the second code I recently gave the captain. That also means he is likely incapacitated."

"Kitsune, calm yourself. You are our leader for a reason. Get it together baka!" Arukas ordered her team leader and best friend.

Annoyed at the tone, but took the advice, Kitsune took a few seconds to look around while Raionesu (Lioness) covered their flank.

"My face has been seen by Jake Sisko, but that's inconsequential. A Vorta, one that looked identical to the one I killed a few months ago must have used a portable transporter before I could end him. Our identities in the Dominion's hands could lead them our home. We've got to stop him from getting within range of Cardassia or one of the other closer dominion outpost."

Kitsune took a few more seconds then requested, "Ops, I need a lock on any Jem Hadar who just transported off of the station. If they have cloaking tech, we need to send know. Taka and I might be able to send out a pulse just long enough to spot it."

From the command deck a frustrated Lt. Cmdr. Dax replied, "No cloak, but they seem to be leaving the station in droves on two ships. The Colonel managed to take out their engines before a small pipe came loose and hit her head. We can't even follow as Transporters are down, and the lifts are not working. It seems as if this was only a scouting mission. They wanted to know why their last two groups never returned. And Kira was knocked unconscious."

"Taka, get to command, and get Kira to medical." Kitsune ordered.

Sasuke put on his mask and Jake walked over to him. "Don't speak of this at all with anyone. We will discuss this more later. Clear?" leaving no room for argument.

Jake nodded. He felt a jerk then was in his quarters, then a small bout of vertigo. But having used transporters for so long, it didn't bother him too much. Sasuke didn't wait for a reply. He appeared in OPS, and immediately appeared by Kira's side. "Where is the captain, I have a request before the Dominion gets too far out."

Jadzia blinked a few times before she inquired, "Computer, where is Captain Sisko?"

'Captain Sisko is no longer on board the station.' the computer replied.

This sent up multiple red flags. "His last order to us was about twenty minutes ago. To keep things in order up here."

"If the dominion has him, we are screwed. He is one of the most respected captains in Starfleet which means he's privy to higly classified information." Taka observed, but then stated, "You are currently the highest ranking officer commander. You're acting CO. Permission to take the Defiant out after them. They are less than five minutes out and they only have so many options if we push maximum warp. And thanks to you specifically drilling us in the use of the Defiant's systems, including piloting it, we might have a chance to overtake them. It's also imperative we stop them because our very existence as a covert team is highly classified. I take it the captain informed you of our mission?"

"You are not piloting my ship. Even with your insane eye recorder and Kitsune's broken learning curve. You're not ready for that yet. And I can't leave DS9 without a member of it's senior staff... Nog!" She realized. "Use your teleport thing to get to Nog, and he will serve as pilot. Kitsune has proven himself worthy of leading you all in the field, so he will act as captain." she said as sweat poured down her face. The young Trill's nerves a wreck. "You mission is to find the two Jem Hadar ship, retrieve the captain, and obliterate them. No prisoners. We cannot afford to let one get free later to get word to their masters. They likely have already told the Founders about you, but you didn't note any scanning equipment did you?" After receiving the negative, "You might still have a chance at anonymity. Haruno Sakura is second in command. I have gotten to know her a bit and trust her judgment. Leave Raionesu as a secondary medic to help Doctor Bashir with Colonel Kira." She steeled herself as she thought she is likely making an extremely big mistake sending out. There was a pit at the bottom of her stomach that left her very worried, but they needed to get the Captain back. She could not leave the station with Doctor Bashir. It would likely have exploded by the time she returned. 'Damnit!' she internally swore. "Dax to O'Brian...prepare to release docking clamps and join Lieutenants Uzumaki, Haruno, Uchiha and Nog on the Defiant. Lt. Uchiha will transport you over from the Defiant once there. Leave Rom to finish leading the repairs. I need someone I can trust in engineering for a rescue mission."

"Aye sir. Understood Lieutenant." He replied with his Irish brogue. " Move out!"

* * *

This flashback is TBC. I'll try to have a new chapter up in a month. Faves, Follows and Reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

Also, make sure to check out the fanfiction page on my website: shinobigatana . tk (minus the spaces). It shows the art for some of my stories. :)

See you next time: Same Trek Time, Same Naruto Channel, Believe it!


End file.
